USUF: On échange les Sans
by Simakai
Summary: Les Sans d'Underswap et d'Underfell ont malencontrueusement échangé de place. Des aventures sexuelles s'en suivent. C'est pas très sérieux tout ça. Mes sympathies.
1. Chapter 1

Bon ben ce qui devait arriver arriva. J'ai osé écrire du sin de squelettes. Je vais définitivement finir en enfer. Je blâme les hormones qui ont été terribles dernièrement.

Donc ouais, NSFW, Edgeberry et Honeymustard. Par contre les ecto-langues et ecto-pénis ça me tue, alors on a plutôt du soul sex et une anatomie de squelette bien détaillée pour le coup. J'avertis d'avance pour pas qu'il y en ait qui soient déçus.

Faudrait vraiment que je retourne sur mes fifics de fluff, moi. 7000 mots pour cette merde qu'est-ce que je fous avec ma vie wtf. En tout cas. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

C'était une étrange découverte. Bien trop étrange.

Il disait s'appeler Sans, comme son frère… et pourtant il n'aurait pas pu être plus différent. Les dents pointues (dont une dorée), les "yeux" rouges, les vêtements noirs… mais surtout, cette attitude de merde.

Papyrus avait trouvé ce Sans étalé dans la neige, derrière la maison. Il y avait eu un bruit étrange, puis le son amorti de quelqu'un qui tombe dans la neige. Papyrus avait pris le temps de bien écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier, de s'étirer longuement en faisant craquer ses os, avant de se lever finalement et de se traîner les pieds dehors jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison. Il avait espéré que la source du bruit aurait eu le temps de s'en aller, mais malheureusement il avait trouvé un squelette bien évanoui.

Il avait donc appelé son frère pour l'aider à le transporter à l'intérieur. Son petit frère était très excité par cette situation, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais Papyrus ne se sentait pas aussi emballé. Et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand l'autre se réveilla.

-... boss?

Papyrus sommeillait à moitié, assis par terre appuyé contre le divan où ils avaient allongé l'inconnu. Le son de sa voix le réveilla aussitôt, et il se tourna vers lui.

-Ah non, c'est pas Papyrus. Z'êtes qui, où est-ce que je suis?

-Mon nom c'est Papyrus, et tu es chez moi, à Snowdin.

-Tu peux pas être Papyrus…

-Ben… oui…

Il fallut un moment pour démêler la situation, entre Papyrus qui était bien Papyrus, mais pas le Papyrus de l'autre, qui s'appelait Sans, mais qui n'était clairement pas son Sans… et en conclure que les univers parallèles, c'était bien compliqué tout ça.

-Et comment es-tu arrivé ici?

-J'sais pas. J'ai téléporté dans un moment de panique. Quelque chose allait pas. Puis j'me suis réveillé ici.

-Tu crois que tu pourras partir de la même manière?

-J'me sens la magie à plat, j'essaierai plus tard… euh…

-Tu peux rester ici le temps de te reposer, Red.

-Red?!

-Tu as le même nom que mon frère, alors je t'ai trouvé un surnom, ça te plaît?

Le petit squelette rougissait à vue d'oeil, et de la sueur dégoulinait de son crâne. Il avait une expression de profond malaise, mais il finit par hocher légèrement la tête.

-Ça va.

-Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis on peut le garder avec nous, Papy?

Sans venait de revenir dans la pièce, avec toute son énergie habituelle. Il avait dû entendre leurs voix. Papyrus était habitué à l'attitude de son frère, mais Red semblait décontenancé.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Sans…

-Tu me prends pour un chien perdu ou quoi? s'exclama Red.

Il y eut un moment de silence gêné, que Sans finit par briser.

-Oh je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça! Mais je n'avais jamais vu d'autre squelette comme nous, et j'aurais voulu que tu restes à dîner pour te faire goûter mes tacos, et je voudrais te montrer ma collection de figurines, et te montrer les environs, et…

Sans n'avait pas trop bien suivi cette histoire de mondes parallèles et il ne s'en souciait pas. Il ne voyait que l'ami potentiel devant lui, et Papyrus trouvait ça très touchant. Il sourit en voyant Sans qui tentait de donner un calin à Red… et Red qui tentait mollement de le repousser en marmonnant des injures. Il avait un mauvais caractère, mais pas un mauvais fond, ce Sans d'un autre monde.

O*O*O

Finalement, Red n'était pas capable de se téléporter dans son monde. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples. Papyrus se disait qu'en bidouillant les machines au sous-sol, selon ses anciennes théories des mondes parallèles, il pourrait peut-être débloquer quelque chose. Red avait aussi des connaissances scientifiques, mais il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de revenir chez lui. Il assistait Papyrus en lui passant des outils, ou en lâchant un conseil de temps à autre, mais rien de plus.

-Tu n'es pas plus pressé de revenir chez toi? demanda Papyrus alors qu'il prenait une pause cigarette. Tu as un Papyrus qui t'attend de ton côté aussi, non?

-Hm… le boss se débrouillera probablement mieux sans moi. C'est ce qu'il dit toujours.

Red gardait les yeux baissés. Il fumait une cigarette que lui avait donné Papyrus. Cette façon d'appeler son frère "boss", toutes ces cicatrices et craquelures sur tous ces os, et le peu qu'il disait à propos de son monde… ça ne devait pas être un endroit très joyeux, et sa vie devait l'être encore moins.

-Et toi? Tu peux te débrouiller sans lui?

Red marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et jeta son mégot par terre avant de l'écraser d'un coup de botte et de quitter l'atelier. Papyrus regarda la machine dimensionnelle. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas revenir chez lui… peut-être qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y retourne pas…

Est-ce que le monde serait vraiment déséquilibré si Red restait ici?

O*O*O

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Red vivait avec eux. Il dormait sur le divan; Papyrus avait proposé son lit, mais Red avait vivement refusé.

À part le ressort qui s'enfonçait dans son dos de temps en temps, ce n'était pas si mal, se disait-il. Mieux que chez lui où le matelas avait tellement servi de punching bag qu'il en était inutilisable. Il dormait par terre, là-bas. Chez lui.

Ce monde-ci était déstabilisant. Papyrus et l'autre Sans n'avaient eu qu'à dire qu'ils recevaient leur cousin venu de New Home, et tout le village y a cru sans poser plus de questions. On lui souriait, on l'acceptait sans poser de questions. Personne ne l'avait encore attaqué, et il semblait que personne n'ait l'intention de le faire.

C'était un monde en paix. En tout cas, s'il y avait un conflit quelque part, il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Tout était simple, tout était… rose, sucré, écoeurant.

Et ces deux frères qui étaient complètement à l'opposé de lui et de son frère, bien qu'ils aient les mêmes noms… Ils avaient l'air si faibles. Le petit passait son temps à faire des calins au grand, quand il ne courait pas partout dans la forêt pour "recalibrer les puzzles". Et le grand qui essayait de l'aider à retourner chez lui, malgré sa paresse évidente…

La ressemblance physique de ce Papyrus avec le sien était frappante. À part qu'il lui manquait les cicatrices et les fêlures de son crâne. Et qu'il avait l'air beaucoup trop détendu, trop calme. Et les cigarettes. Son Papyrus n'aurait jamais touché à des cigarettes. "C'est beaucoup trop vulgaire," disait-il, "ça te va bien, Sans." Au moins ici il pouvait fumer sans se faire harceler. Juste une de temps en temps. Ça lui faisait du bien.

Il se sentait bien dans ce monde, mais le simple sentiment de se "sentir bien" lui était totalement inconnu. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas relâcher sa vigilance.

Il se releva du fauteuil et monta à la chambre de l'autre Sans. Il ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Les deux frères dormaient là, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Complètement vulnérables. Leurs âmes rêveuses clignotaient sous leurs t-shirts de nuit. Red eut la tentation, pendant un moment, de les attaquer. Juste pour voir ce qui se passerait. Ses orbites s'illuminèrent de plus en plus. Il respirait de plus en plus vite.

-... Red? C'est toi?

Papyrus s'était réveillé, et avait marmonné son nom. Red essuya vivement la sueur sur son front avec la manche de son manteau.

-T'arrives pas à dormir, Red?

-Heu… ouais…

Red acquiesça, ne trouvant pas de meilleure explication à sa présence dans cette chambre au beau milieu de la nuit. Papyrus se tourna sur le dos et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Red obéit.

-Il y a encore de la place pour toi, viens dormir avec nous.

-Quoi?!

-Chhh… tu vas réveiller Sans. Allez, viens.

Hésitant, suant, Red finit par enlever son manteau et par s'installer à côté de Papyrus, qui avait gardé un bras sous lui pour mieux le serrer contre son torse. Red se sentait inconfortablement tendu, collé comme il l'était contre Papyrus, et avec le petit de l'autre côté du grand squelette.

Il reconnaissait le corps de son frère contre le sien malgré lui. Ses longs os, la forme particulière de sa cage thoracique. Mais le boss ne l'aurait jamais laissé le toucher aussi longtemps comme ça. Et c'était une pensée étrangement excitante que de pouvoir se coller contre ce corps si étrangement familier… comme il en avait toujours rêvé.

Entre son frère et lui, c'était toujours les insultes et les coups. Ils restaient ensemble par habitude, simplement parce qu'ils savaient mutuellement qu'ils ne se tueraient pas dans leur sommeil, ce qui était à peu près la chose la plus rassurante qu'on pouvait dire de quelqu'un dans leur monde. Mais il aurait voulu quelque chose de plus, une chaleur, un contact, quelques mots de réconfort, peut-être…

Mais ces deux idiots ne le connaissaient que depuis quelques jours à peine, et déjà ils l'acceptaient dans leur lit, ils lui faisaient assez confiance pour dormir en sa présence. C'était inconcevable. Encore une fois, la tentation de simplement les tuer sur place pour leur donner une leçon s'insinua à l'esprit de Red... mais il la repoussa bien vite.

Ce n'était pas si inconfortable d'être serré contre Papyrus comme ça, finalement. Une douce chaleur se propageait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, sans jamais oser se l'avouer. Il se détendait, et se sentait plonger dans le sommeil.

O*O*O

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Sans vit le visage endormi de son frère, comme la plupart des matins. Mais en se redressant pour s'étirer, il vit aussi celui de Red. Quelle bonne surprise! Il avait dû les rejoindre au milieu de la nuit. Un vrai chat celui-là!

Il fit très attention pour ne pas les réveiller en sortant du lit, qui était bien rempli avec trois squelettes dessus. Son frère dormait toujours beaucoup, mais il le réveillerait plus tard, comme d'habitude. Red… il n'avait pas l'air de très bien dormir la plupart du temps. Comme s'il faisait des cauchemars. Mais il avait l'air tellement bien, niché comme ça contre Papy! Pour une fois, il avait l'air détendu. Le sourire de Sans s'élargit en les voyant ainsi.

Il descendit à la cuisine pour se faire un petit déjeûner qu'il avala rapidement, prit sa douche, se brossa les dents, enfila son costume de sentinelle et son foulard bleu, fit quelques exercices matinaux. Voilà, il était prêt à commencer la journée! Est-ce qu'il verrait un humain aujourd'hui?

Sans chantonnait en marchant dans la neige à grandes enjambées. Il avait neigé pendant la nuit, et il traçait son propre chemin tout neuf. Il adorait ça. Il faudrait déblayer les puzzles, mais ce n'était pas grave, il était habitué. Il avait déjà pris une pelle dans l'atelier pour ça.

Il repensait à la machine dans l'atelier. Celle sur laquelle Papy travaillait depuis que Red était arrivé. C'était une vieille machine, il lui semblait qu'elle avait toujours été là, et Papy avait longtemps travaillé dessus avant d'abandonner. Mais Red lui avait donné la motivation de continuer. Sans en était tellement heureux!

Mais à bien y penser, cette machine ne servirait-elle pas à renvoyer Red chez lui? Et si Red n'était pas là, Papy ne serait plus motivé à travailler, non? Sans réfléchit en pelletant la neige qui s'était accumulée sur ses puzzles. Il aimait beaucoup Red, et il aimait surtout voir son Papy aussi motivé. Et Papy avait aussi l'air de vouloir garder Red avec eux, malgré ce qu'il en avait dit le premier jour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fabriquait cette machine, finalement?

Sans eut l'idée en revenant de sa patrouille matinale. Il n'avait qu'à briser la machine. Papy se trouverait bien autre chose à faire, et Red resterait là. C'était le meilleur plan.

Content de son idée, Sans jeta un coup d'oeil dans la maison, où il n'entendait rien, signe que les deux dormaient encore, avant d'aller dans l'atelier. Armé de sa pelle et de sa magie, il donna un grand coup dans la machine… qui explosa!

O*O*O

Papyrus entendit un grand bruit dehors, derrière la maison. Irrité, il se précipita dehors… et il vit son frère étalé par terre, évanoui. Étrangement vêtu, mais des squelettes comme eux il n'en connaissait pas d'autres…

Non, ce n'était pas son frère. Ses os étaient lisses, presque luisants, sans aucune fêlure. Il lui ressemblait pourtant beaucoup. Papyrus hésita un moment avant de prendre l'inconnu dans ses bras. Il était si léger, si petit. Comme son frère. Comment cet inconnu osait-il lui ressembler autant? Inconcevable.

Son frère, qui avait disparu depuis quelques jours déjà. Papyrus n'était pas très inquiet, il lui était déjà arrivé de s'absenter pendant des semaines, mais c'était toujours après une grosse dispute, et là il n'y avait rien pour justifier cette absence. Et l'apparition de ce squelette qui lui ressemblait tant lors d'une de ces absences était une étrange coïncidence…

Papyrus décida d'enfermer son prisonnier dans la remise. Il l'interrogerait lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Le grand squelette retourna inspecter l'arrière de la maison. Il avait bien entendu un bruit d'explosion, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun dégât sur la maison, ni aux arbres. C'était étrange.

Il réfléchissait à la situation, et à ce qu'il conviendrait de faire, quand il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se tourna vivement pour voir le petit squelette qui le fixait, avec des étoiles qui illuminaient ses orbites illuminées de magie bleue.

-Papy?

-Comment as-tu pu sortir de la remise?

-Le loquet était posé à l'envers…

Maudissant la maladresse de son frère, Papyrus s'avança vers le petit squelette de façon menaçante. Celui-ci ne semblait pas inquiet, le regardant toujours avec ces orbites pleines de lumière étoilée…

-Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Sans. Toi tu es Papyrus le boss, n'est-ce pas? Je pense que je suis dans le pétrin…

"Probablement plus que tu le crois, stupide petit tas de magie bleue," se dit Papyrus. Mais le petit en savait déjà plus que lui sur la situation, visiblement.

-Comment oses-tu utiliser le nom de mon frère?

-C'est le mien aussi! répliqua le petit d'un air exagérément outré.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vu mon frère, par hasard, petit Sans bleu?

-Oui… il était chez moi. Je pense qu'il dort encore.

-QUEL PARESSEUX! Peux-tu m'emmener chez toi? Je vais venir le chercher, ce sac d'os puants...

-Je… ne crois pas que ça va être si simple, répondit le petit.

Et les explications les plus embrouillées que Papyrus eut jamais entendu commencèrent. Mais il finit par comprendre qu'il y avait un problème dans les mondes parallèles, et que les Sans avaient échangé de place d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'il serait difficile de les faire reprendre leur place puisque la machine pour le faire était maintenant brisée.

-Alors voilà, je risque d'être ici pour un moment… est-ce que je peux prendre la place de Red, je veux dire ton Sans… s'il-te-plaît, boss?

Papyrus se sentit rougir en s'entendant appeler ainsi. Tout le monde dans les environs l'appelait "boss", mais ce Sans le disait avec tellement d'innocence, tellement de respect, tellement de candeur, qu'il se sentait rougir bien malgré lui.

-TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ENTRER CHEZ MOI? Tu peux te contenter de la remise.

-Merci beaucoup, boss!

Et il fila dans la remise en courant.

-HÉ! BLUE, REVIENS ICI!

-Moi?

-Vous appelez mon Sans "Red. Alors toi tu es "Blue".

-D'ac, boss!

-REVIENS ICI, BLUE!

Le petit accourut. Papyrus se sentait étrangement confortable avec ce faux petit frère sorti de nulle part. Il était tellement plus obéissant, tellement plus énergique que le sien… il semblait déjà plus serviable, plus désireux de plaire…

Il pourrait lui être utile.

O*O*O

Red ne comprenait pas la réaction de Papyrus. Ils s'étaient réveillés à cause du vacarme de l'explosion de la machine dimensionnelle, et vraisemblablement Sans avait été pris dedans… mais Papyrus n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire plus que ça. Il ramassait les morceaux éparpillés un peu partout et les observait calmement.

Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de tas de poussière, ce qui était bon signe… mais Sans restait introuvable. Et le pire était envisageable: il avait probablement été transporté dans une autre dimension… dans sa dimension. Mais lorsque Red avait fait part de cette idée à Papyrus, celui-ci avait simplement répondu:

-Oui, c'est ce que je pensais aussi.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, si ton petit frère est dans mon monde, mon frère ne fera qu'une bouchée de lui! Les petits monstres faibles se font tuer sans merci, chez moi!

Papyrus s'était redressé lentement avant de s'approcher de Red et de se pencher vers lui. Son sourire était devenu inquiétant, et une lueur orange enflammait son oeil droit.

-Ne traite plus jamais mon frère de "petit monstre faible", compris?

Tétanisé, Red se contenta de hocher la tête. Papyrus se redressa aussitôt, reprenant son air détendu habituel. La flamme orange s'était éteinte.

-Bon, alors aide moi à récupérer ces pièces et arrête de dire des conneries, OK?

Et Red obéit aussitôt. Il en tremblait encore. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! Cette aura meurtrière qu'il avait ressentie? Même son Papyrus à lui, dans son monde où c'était "tuer ou être tué", n'arrivait pas à égaler ce niveau de menace.

Il venait peut-être de trouver l'anguille sous roche, finalement… et ça l'excitait foutrement.

O*O*O

Blue s'amusait tellement avec le Papy boss! Même si sa maison lui manquait, il était content d'être là, et de pouvoir jouer avec lui comme ça. Ses puzzles étaient impressionnants (il les appelait des pièges, mais bon, c'était à peu près la même chose), il cuisinait très bien, et il savait toutes sortes de choses super intéressantes. Blue ne se lassait pas de le suivre et de l'écouter parler de sa voix forte et rauque. Parfois, quand il posait des questions, les réponses du boss ressemblaient plutôt à des insultes, mais ce n'était pas plus grave que ça. Au moins il apprenait de nouveaux jurons!

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui le tracassait… Blue aurait voulu donner un calin au boss, pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait bien, comme il le faisait avec à peu près tout le monde. Mais le boss l'esquivait ou le repoussait à chaque fois. Et il lui disait de ne pas faire ça, en l'insultant.

Mais Blue voulait vraiment montrer son affection à son nouvel ami, et il décida donc d'essayer de le prendre par surprise. Il lui sauta donc sur les épaules, par derrière. Ses jambes ne touchaient plus le sol, il entoura la taille du boss avec. Celui-ci se débattait, mais la poigne de Blue autour de son cou et de sa taille était bien trop serrée.

-LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE DEMEURÉ! J'AURAI TA PEAU SI TU CONTINUES!

Mais Blue riait et restait là. Le boss finit par se calmer au bout de quelques minutes de hurlements et d'agitation. Comme si sa batterie était épuisée, et qu'il avait abandonné. Blue en profita pour grimper un peu plus haut, et s'asseoir sur les épaules du boss. Il avait une belle vue du village de là-haut!

Il lui fallut un moment pour convaincre le boss d'avancer ainsi, mais il finit par l'écouter, et Blue lui fit parcourir tout le village avec lui perché sur ses épaules. Il grimpait souvent sur les épaules de son Papyrus, mais son frère avait une posture tellement voûtée, et il marchait tellement lentement que c'était plutôt ennuyeux. Avec le boss, c'était vraiment excitant!

Après le tour du village, ils revinrent vers la maison. Le boss décréta qu'il était le temps de dormir, et il déposa Blue devant la remise. Pendant la journée il lui avait installé un matelas et des couvertures, pour qu'il n'ait pas trop froid.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas dormir dans la maison, plutôt?

-Tu as beau ressembler à mon frère, tu ne l'es pas et je ne peux pas te faire confiance. Tu peux déjà te considérer chanceux que je te laisse la remise.

-Tu ne pourrais pas dormir avec moi, alors? J'ai l'habitude de dormir avec mon frère, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai seul…

Le grand squelette rougit avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

-ESPÈCE DE MORVEUX, APPRENDS UN PEU À TE DÉBROUILLER SEUL!

-Ok, boss, répondit Blue d'une voix peu assurée.

Ce ne serait pas une bonne nuit, mais au moins il avait un toit au-dessus de la tête… mais il lui fallait un plan pour que le boss le laisse entrer dans la maison. Il se mit à réfléchir, allongé sous les draps.

O*O*O

Papyrus avait contacté Undyne, qui avait accouru en entendant ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait apporté les plans originaux de la machine dimensionnelle, sur laquelle ils avaient déjà travaillé ensemble. Elle pourrait l'aider à la reconstruire plus rapidement.

Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas particulièrement inquiet pour son petit frère. Il était dans un monde beaucoup plus violent que le leur, mais son petit frère avait une façon très particulière de s'adapter à toutes les situations. Il saurait se débrouiller. Et puis il savait se défendre, l'air de rien. Il était tellement cool.

Mais bon, trois jours avaient passé déjà à essayer de reconstruire la machine, et son frère lui manquait terriblement. Surtout la nuit. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de dormir ensemble, que le lit lui semblait vraiment très grand s'il devait l'occuper seul. Il avait essayé d'inviter Red à dormir de nouveau avec lui, mais le petit squelette avait sèchement refusé. Comme s'il gardait un mauvais souvenir de la nuit où il était venu les rejoindre… Papyrus se souvenait à peine de s'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour l'y inviter, mais il avait été content de voir Red dans ses bras en se réveillant. Même si l'instant d'après il y avait eu une explosion et que son frère avait disparu.

Oui, il avait été content… il avait senti son âme bondir dans sa cage thoracique, même. Quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait pas avec son frère… une attirance? De l'excitation? Merde, c'était pas le moment de compliquer les choses…

Après une autre journée à travailler sur la machine, Papyrus avait invité Red à passer la soirée chez Muffet's. L'établissement était un café de jour, et un bar chic le soir. Papyrus aimait bien passer le jour pour se prendre une tasse de miel chaud avec des pâtisseries… mais il aimait encore mieux passer le soir pour une coupe d'hydromel. Ou deux ou trois. Jusqu'à ce que l'araignée le mette dehors.

Red avait l'air impressionné de voir l'endroit. Par chez lui, le bar était tenu par Grillby apparemment, et c'était loin d'être aussi fréquentable. Mais il aimait y aller pour se prendre de la moutarde…

-De la _moutarde_? Vraiment?

-De la moutarde forte. Bien épicée. Quoi, chacun ses goûts!

-C'est un condiment, pas une boisson…

-Le miel non plus c'est pas une boisson, que je sache!

-... point accepté. Muffet, aurais-tu de la moutarde pour monsieur-qui-n'aime-pas-le-sucre?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit l'araignée en se penchant pour fouiller sous son comptoir.

Elle finit par trouver de la moutarde au miel, qu'elle lui servit mélangé avec une pointe d'alcool fort. Red ne cessa de se plaindre que tout était trop sucré dans ce monde, mais il en redemanda. Papyrus ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver adorable alors qu'il était aussi grognon, et qu'il sombrait de plus en plus dans l'ivresse…

Muffet finit par les mettre dehors alors qu'ils étaient bien soûls et tout juste capables de marcher jusqu'à chez lui. Ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre pour marcher dans la neige, et Papyrus profitait de ce contact, pour une fois que Red ne le repoussait pas… il passait ses mains sur ses clavicules, ses côtes, collait son crâne contre le sien…

… et c'était probablement parce que l'autre ne lui résistait pas assez qu'il l'embrassa alors qu'ils venaient d'entrer dans la maison.

O*O*O

Red était ivre, mais pas assez pour ne pas remarquer les mains de Papyrus qui se baladaient partout sur lui. En temps normal, il l'aurait repoussé et traité de demeuré… mais il se sentait étrangement bien à se faire cajoler ainsi, et il s'habituait à se sentir "bien". L'alcool aidait certainement, mais il se disait que c'était bien parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était ce Papyrus, parce qu'il s'entendait si bien avec lui, bien mieux qu'avec son frère, parce qu'il aimait cette odeur de cigarette accrochée à son hoodie… et que ça ne le dérangerait pas de se sentir bien avec lui.

Ainsi, quand Papyrus posa ses dents contre les siennes dans un baiser de squelette, il ne le repoussa pas. Il s'accrocha plutôt à lui, le prit par son hoodie pour le tenir en place. L'autre avait l'air plus soûl que lui, et il ne savait pas trop bien ce qu'il faisait, mais Red avait une idée en tête.

Lorsque le baiser se termina, il le traîna par le col de son hoodie jusqu'au divan, où il le jeta sans plus de cérémonie. Papyrus avait l'air surpris, et il l'était encore plus quand il vit Red enlever son manteau et son chandail, révélant ses côtes et son âme qui brillait et palpitait. Puis il grimpa sur le divan, à genoux avec Papyrus entre ses jambes.

-C'est ce que tu veux, hein?

Papyrus eut un instant d'hésitation, avant de hocher la tête une seule fois. Il enleva son hoodie, puis il passa ses mains dans le dos de Red, lentement.

-Tu as peur de me toucher? Toi et ton frère vous aimez tellement ça, les calins, pourtant… allez, touche-moi, Pap.

Les orbites de Papyrus s'écarquillèrent un instant en entendant ces mots. Il caressa les côtes de Red longuement, avant de descendre le long de sa colonne jusqu'à sa crête iliaque. Red eut un gémissement étouffé.

-Je parlais… de me toucher… l'âme… crétin…

-Jamais entendu parler de préliminaires dans ton monde? répliqua Papyrus.

Il descendit le short de Red, pour mieux continuer de lui caresser les os du bassin et le haut des fémurs. Il avait approché son visage, et il les mordillait doucement, et Red avait l'impression qu'il allait devenir fou. Il finit par trouver la force de repousser Papyrus, qu'il força à s'étendre sur le divan.

-Je vais te montrer comment on fait ça dans mon monde.

Et il passa sa main dans la cage thoracique du grand squelette pour saisir directement son âme. Red entendit le long gémissement de Papyrus, et son sourire s'élargit. Il tira le coeur orange vers lui, le caressant sans délicatesse, avant de l'approcher de ses dents pointues. L'âme lumineuse lui dégoulinait sur les mains.

-Déjà? Sensible, on dirait…

Et il passa ses dents sur l'âme de Papyrus, la mordillant doucement, de plus en plus fort. Red adorait l'expression du squelette sous lui, ses tremblements hors de contrôle, ses gémissements incohérents. Il le sentait sur le point de venir… et il arrêta soudainement.

-Allez, à ton tour, Pap…

L'autre reprenait son souffle, l'air frustré.

-Très bien, salaud, si c'est ce que tu veux, tu vas y goûter!

Et il plongea ses mains dans la cage thoracique de Red pour en saisir lui aussi l'âme rouge, palpitante. Si celle de Papyrus était magnifique, pleine de santé et de vie, celle de Red était aussi pleine de craques et de cicatrices que le reste de son corps. Red sentit l'hésitation Papyrus.

-Eh. Pas joli à voir, hein?

-Ta gueule, t'es superbe.

Et Papyrus entreprit de caresser chaque cicatrice, chaque craque de son âme. Gentiment, mais fermement. Red sentit les vagues de plaisir monter en lui, dans tout le reste de son corps. Ah oui, il savait s'y prendre, quand même… Red se remit à caresser lui aussi l'âme entre ses mains, un peu déconcentré par le plaisir qui le traversait, mais il voulait voir le visage de Papyrus alors qu'il viendrait.

Toujours plus. Plus d'expressions, plus de sensations.

Papyrus vint le premier, son âme laissant échapper un liquide magique que Red tenta de boire. Il goûtait aussi sucré que le miel qu'il buvait. Mais les doigts soudainement crispés de Papyrus autour de son âme lui apportaient une sensation nouvelle, beaucoup trop agréable dans sa soudaine violence, et il se relâcha aussi.

Il fallut un moment à Red pour reprendre conscience du monde, après son orgasme. Leurs âmes avaient cessé de se manifester, mais le liquide magique était toujours là. Red en avait plein les mains, et Papyrus sous lui en avait… un peu partout. Et probablement à cause des effets de l'alcool ingurgité plus tôt, il commençait déjà à sommeiller.

-Ah non, pas question de me laisser tout ramasser, hein!

Papyrus ouvrit une pupille magique. Il se releva péniblement, s'essuya rapidement avec un linge, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil au divan encore humide. Il soupira, puis il prit Red dans ses bras et le souleva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore, espèce d'idiot?

-Cette nuit tu dors avec moi, pas de discussion.

Et il l'emmena dans sa chambre, où il le jeta sur le matelas, avant de plonger à côté de lui, de poser un bras sur lui et de sombrer dans le sommeil. Red se sentait aussi fatigué, malgré l'excitation qui perdurait, et il finit par plonger dans des rêves de plaisir sans fin.

O*O*O

Finalement, Papyrus ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Blue. Le petit squelette avait une façon de le convaincre de faire à peu près n'importe quoi: le laisser monter sur ses épaules, lui faire à manger, choisir l'itinéraire des patrouilles à sa place. Papyrus n'était pas du genre à se laisser contrôler - ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait "boss"! - mais Blue proposait des choses… divertissantes. Peu importe ce qui se passait, il avait l'air de s'amuser. Et Papyrus devait admettre qu'il s'amusait aussi.

Et c'était peut-être ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Ce n'était pas normal de "s'amuser" par ici.

Papyrus portait à nouveau Blue sur ses épaules en revenant de son habituelle patrouille. Le petit squelette était si léger qu'il le sentait à peine sur son dos, et le petit squelette avait les jambes trop courtes pour suivre ses grandes enjambées de toute façon. C'était plus pratique comme ça, avait conclu Papyrus. Il répondait aux regards curieux des villageois par des regards pleins de menaces. Non mais qu'est-ce que les gens avaient à les fixer comme ça, rien d'anormal, juste un nouveau squelette en ville, de quoi ils se mêlent?

Ils s'étaient battus une fois un contre l'autre, simplement pour se pratiquer. Papyrus voulait voir de quoi Blue était capable. Et étonnament, le petit avait un bon contrôle de sa magie, et de belles attaques bien ordonnées. Pas très puissant, mais pas mauvais, il avait de la pratique et de la volonté. Mieux que son Sans à lui, qui n'essayait jamais de devenir plus fort et de s'entraîner. C'était déjà difficile de juste le faire se lever le matin…

Papyrus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer Blue à son frère, et de donner l'avantage à Blue. Plus d'énergie, d'initiative, meilleure cuisine, plus souriant… même si parfois, ce sourire rendait Papyrus mal à l'aise. Ça et les étoiles dans ses yeux… son expression semblait simple, mais elle était parfois indéchiffrable. Et Papyrus sentait que sa vigilance se relâchait devant cette innocente créature, et il n'aimait pas ça. Même s'il lui semblait impossible que Blue veuille lui faire du mal, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

-Blue, si jamais ton frère n'arrive pas à reconstruire cette machine dimensionnelle, et que tu es pris ici pour toujours, que feras-tu?

-Eh bien… je resterais avec le boss?

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre avec moi pour toujours, petit morveux?

-S'il te plaît, boss, laisse-moi vivre avec toi, laisse-moi dormir dans la maison, je ferai le ménage, la cuisine, tout ce que tu voudras, boss…

Ce regard suppliant, rempli d'étoiles… Papyrus détourna son visage. Il se sentait rougir un peu.

-Hm. On verra.

-Super! Merci boss!

Et Blue lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire un calin. Papyrus le repoussa aussitôt. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituait pas, c'était bien ça… ces marques d'affection constantes. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal.

-J'ai déjà préparé le repas pour ce soir, c'est bon pour la santé et c'est délicieux, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer, boss!

Encore des initiatives plaisantes, mais qui rendaient Papyrus mal à l'aise. Quand est-ce que Blue était entré chez lui pour faire à manger? Il ne l'avait pas remarqué… il baissait vraiment trop sa garde. Mais il suivit néanmoins Blue et s'installa à table, où ils mangèrent des tacos végétariens avec de la sauce piquante. Pas mauvais du tout.

Mais…

Quelle était…

… cette sensation…

… de chute…?

….. Il s'était fait avoir.

O*O*O

Blue ricana. Son plan avait bien fonctionné, et il était trop content. Il avait glissé des somnifères dans la part du boss, et maintenant celui-ci dormait comme un bébé.

Il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Surtout pas! Il adorait le boss. Les journées étaient tellement amusantes avec lui! Mais Blue voulait que les nuits le soient aussi. C'était tellement pénible de devoir dormir dans la remise froide et humide, tout seul, alors que le boss était dans la maison, si près et pourtant si loin… il avait beau lui demander, il ne voulait pas le laisser entrer. Mais Blue était plus déterminé que ça…

Il se demandait pourquoi le boss ne voulait pas de calins. C'était aussi un truc bizarre. C'est pourtant tellement plaisant, des calins! Pourquoi refuser? Il avait donc mis ce plan au point, pour mieux convaincre le boss. Tout était parfait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille… justement, il commençait à s'agiter…

-Blue… mais qu'est-ce que…

Le boss commençait à réaliser qu'il était attaché à son lit par les poignets et les chevilles. Blue se pencha au-dessus de lui, l'air content.

-Coucou!

-BLUE DÉTACHE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Hm… non?

Il ricana, pendant que le boss essayait de se débattre. Mais Blue avait fait des noeuds bien serrés, il n'avait aucune chance. Il était tellement sexy comme ça, les bras au-dessus de la tête, bien attaché…

-SI TU NE ME DÉTACHE PAS TOUT DE SUITE JE VAIS TE TUER, BLUE!

-Mais si je te détache tu ne me laisseras pas faire ça…

Et Blue monta sur le lit et se nicha contre le boss, la tête dans son cou et un bras autour de son torse. Enfin il pouvait se coller contre lui sans se faire repousser! C'était un plan parfait. À part que le boss n'arrêtait pas de crier, mais bon, il n'allait pas le baillonner non plus…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU OSES FAIRE ESPÈCE DE DEMEURÉ? LÂCHE-MOI!

-Arrête de t'agiter un peu, boss! Sinon je pourrai pas dormir…

-Domir?! Tu veux dormir comme ça? s'exclama le boss.

-Mon frère me manque tellement, j'ai vraiment l'habitude de dormir avec lui… tu lui ressembles beaucoup, à part que tu es plus pointu. Tu vas devoir le remplacer.

-MAIS JE N'EN AI PAS ENVIE!?

-Mais si, calme-toi, tu vas voir, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer ça.

Il fallut un long moment pour que le boss cesse de s'agiter, et Blue se contentait de le regarder de près, collé contre lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se fatigue, ou qu'il abandonne, et qu'il cesse finalement de s'étirer dans tous les sens. Peu importe. Blue pouvait enfin se nicher correctement contre lui.

-Vous êtes des pervers, toi et ton frère… dormir comme ça, tous les soirs…

Blue se redressa et rit franchement. Le boss avait l'air outré.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a de pervers, des calins? fit Blue. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'attacher, on se contente de dormir ensemble, c'est rassurant, c'est tout…

Le boss soupira.

-Je ne vois rien de très rassurant à faire des calins à quelqu'un qui va me ligoter pour le faire. Et tous ces calins, ce contact constant… c'est pervers, voilà.

Blue escalada le torse du boss, qui lui fit un regard mauvais. Il rit de nouveau en s'asseyant sur lui.

-Tu veux que je te montre des trucs vraiment pervers, boss?

-NON!

O*O*O

Prisonnier sous Blue, attaché par les poignets et les chevilles, Papyrus avait tout juste réussi à ne pas céder à une crise de panique. L'autre lui parlait de lui montrer des trucs "vraiment pervers", et il commençait à détacher sa ceinture, et Papyrus n'avait même plus la force de s'agiter.

Ce retournement de situation était trop inattendu… non il aurait dû s'y attendre. Les signes étaient là. Papyrus se maudissait de ne pas avoir su les lire correctement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si difficile de te laisser toucher, boss? C'est pourtant si agréable…

-Ça ne l'est pas pour moi!

Il sentit la main de Blue se glisser dans ses pantalons et caresser son sacrum, et il un frisson traversa tout son corps.

-Tu es sûr? Ça avait l'air plaisant, ça…

-Détache-moi… détache-moi, Blue…

-Et ici, est-ce que c'est plaisant?

Et il glissa ses doigts sur la pointe de son coccyx. Papyrus ne put retenir un long gémissement.

-Ce n'est… pas juste… détache-moi, Blue… arrête, je t'en supplie…

Papyrus s'interrompit aussitôt, et Blue aussi. Il venait de le supplier, lui le boss! Quelle humiliation! Blue retira sa main, et il entreprit aussitôt de détacher les liens qui retenaient Papyrus.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, boss… ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi, je ne pensais pas que… oh, je suis désolé…

Une fois libéré, Papyrus tâta ses poignets. Tout était intact, heureusement. Il donna un coup de poing derrière la tête de Blue, et les larmes vinrent aux yeux de celui-ci.

-Excuse-moi boss, est-ce que tu peux me pardonner, s'il te plaît, disait-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Non, je ne pardonne pas, répliqua le boss. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour oublier ce qui s'est passé. Et puis…

Il s'allongea dans son lit, en laissant de la place pour Blue à côté de lui.

-... si tu vas aussi loin pour dormir avec le Grand Papyrus, je suppose que tu mérites ta place.

Le regard de Blue s'illumina plus que jamais. Il se jeta sur Papyrus, mais celui-ci était prêt et le repoussa.

-Pas-trop-proche! Et surtout, pas question de me retoucher à des endroits pervers!

Blue recula un peu, mais il souriait toujours.

-Compris boss! J'attendrai ta permission!

Et il s'allongea sagement à côté de Papyrus. Il s'en voulait, et il lui en voulait, et la sensation des phalanges de Blue restait très vive sur tout son bassin, et ce serait définitivement une très mauvaise nuit… mais il sentait qu'il s'était fait finalement comprendre par Blue. Et qu'il le comprenait un peu mieux aussi. Et c'était presque… rassurant de voir qu'il n'était pas aussi innocent qu'il en avait l'air.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ça finit un peu sec, je vais essayer de continuer... éventuellement...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, eh bien, mes frères et mes soeurs, pardonnez-moi, car j'ai péché à nouveau... on va tous finir en enfer de toute façon.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

C'était devenu leur quotidien depuis une semaine, en quelque sorte. Continuer de réparer la machine dimensionnelle de jour, aller chez Muffet's le soir pour prendre quelques verres, et la nuit…

Papyrus n'aurait pas trop su dire comment décrire leurs activités sexuelles. Du réconfort? Du défoulement? Il y avait un peu de ça, mais pas seulement.

Il passait distraitement ses phalanges sur le crâne de Red qui dormait contre lui. C'était encore un matin très doux qui suivait une nuit torride. Red s'habituait à se laisser toucher ailleurs qu'à l'âme, et à toucher aussi. Même s'il avait plus l'air d'aimer la douleur que la douceur. Papyrus ne savait pas si Red était simplement masochiste, ou s'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond que ça. Ils n'en parlaient pas vraiment.

Red commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras. La journée allait bientôt commencer, il fallait travailler sur cette machine, et retrouver son frère.

Les pupilles magiques de Red s'illuminèrent au fond de ses orbites. Papyrus lui sourit doucement en continuant de lui flatter le crâne.

-Bon matin, chéri.

Red se renfrogna aussitôt, repoussant la main de Papyrus et se levant du lit. Il fila hors de la chambre, et Papyrus entendit bientôt le son de la douche qui coulait. Il se leva en soupirant, et descendit à la cuisine après avoir enfilé un t-shirt à peu près propre et un boxer dans le même état. Café, toasts, c'était la routine matinale qui commençait.

C'était un peu dommage. Il aurait bien voulu en profiter pour se coller un peu plus contre Red… comme si le sexe était réservé aux nuits d'ivresse, et qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour de l'affection. Papyrus aurait bien voulu simplement en parler, mais Red évitait soigneusement le sujet et se défilait à chaque fois. Il aurait juste voulu savoir… à quoi s'en tenir, finalement.

Parce qu'il aimait bien Red, il ne s'en cachait pas. Il serait définitivement triste de le voir repartir vers son monde. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, rien d'aussi intense, mais sans parler de l'attirance physique, il ressentait une affection bien réelle pour le petit squelette aux cicatrices. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes sur tellement de points… et Papyrus aurait juste aimé savoir s'ils l'étaient sur ce point-là aussi.

O*O*O

L'eau froide de la douche coulait à travers les os de Red, mais même avec ça il n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi est-ce que ce Papyrus lui faisait toujours des trucs comme ça? Il ne méritait pas ça, il ne méritait pas de se réveiller aussi doucement dans les bras de quelqu'un d'aussi gentil avec lui, de se faire appeler "chéri" même en blague.

Il avait l'habitude de se faire réveiller par son frère que le jetait en bas de son matelas. Il avait l'habitude d'être traîné en laisse dans des patrouilles inutiles. Il avait l'habitude d'être frappé, d'être engueulé. Pas d'être réveillé avec un sourire et des caresses. Pas de s'entendre aussi bien avec qui que ce soit. C'était tellement étrange. Déstabilisant.

Et ça le mettait dans un tel état qu'il en était là à se toucher l'âme sous une douche froide. C'en était pathétique, et même ça, ça l'excitait. Il était sûr que Papyrus aurait certainement voulu avoir du sexe avec lui même le matin, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Pas avec autant de douceur. Pas sans alcool, et pas sans le voile obscur de la nuit. Alors il se branlait l'âme dans la salle de bains, comme un idiot.

Finalement il vint, et le liquide magique se mêla à l'eau et disparut. Red prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Non, ce n'était pas lui l'idiot, c'était Papyrus. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, pas s'il était destiné à retourner dans son monde. Ça allait juste rendre les choses plus difficiles.

Il se sécha bien les articulations, avant de s'habiller et de sortir de la salle de bains. Papyrus avait préparé de quoi manger, et il lui servait une tasse de café. Encore trop de douceur pour ce qu'il méritait. Mais ça il n'avait pas trop le choix de l'accepter. Papyrus était assis en face de lui, et ils discutaient de choses sans importance. Bientôt ils retourneraient travailler sur cette machine. La routine.

Red avait déjà hâte à la nuit.

O*O*O

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Blue était apparu, mais Papyrus n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à cette présence dans son lit. Blue était toujours aussi charmant, serviable et adorable le jour, et il avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait plus jamais tenté de le toucher de façon inappropriée pendant la nuit… mais…

Mais Papyrus sentait bien les regards que Blue lui jetait alors qu'ils étaient allongés ensemble. Lorsqu'il se réveillait le matin, il sentait le petit squelette niché contre lui, il voyait son sourire éclatant et ses pupilles étoilées… et il y avait un tel désir dans ce regard, un désir qui ne se camouflait même pas, un désir qui contrastait tellement avec sa nature généralement innocente…

… qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le frapper. Pas trop fort, juste assez pour lui rappeler sa place.

Ça n'avait pas trop l'air de le décourager. C'était comme frapper dans du caoutchouc de toute façon. Et Blue continuait de lui sourire, il lui souhaitait un bon matin, il allait préparer le petit déjeûner. Et le reste de la journée se déroulait normalement, ou à peu près.

Blue avait bien l'air de voir le malaise de Papyrus, et il l'agaçait. "Tu es tout rouge, tu as chaud, boss?" "Si tu te laissais faire au lieu de frapper, boss, ça serait sûrement plus plaisant pour nous deux!" "De quoi tu as peur?" Papyrus avait beau lui dire de fermer sa gueule, les remarques continuaient, et s'insinuaient dans son esprit.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se laissait pas faire, finalement? Il ne s'était jamais laissé faire. C'était un mode de survie pour lui. Se laisser faire, c'était avoir perdu.

Et il ne voulait pas perdre contre ce petit squelette minable venu d'un monde pacifique. Il ne voulait surtout pas admettre qu'il aimait se réveiller en sentant ce corps lisse et rond lové contre le sien. Et encore moins s'avouer que ses coups devenaient de moins en moins forts, et qu'il aurait bien voulu que la sensation perdure.

O*O*O

Même si son monde, sa maison et son frère commençaient à lui manquer, Blue s'amusait toujours autant avec le boss. Ils faisaient toujours des patrouilles, ils inventaient de nouveaux puzzles, de nouvelles recettes de cuisine. Depuis qu'il le laissait dormir dans son lit, Blue se sentait beaucoup mieux, bien plus reposé! Même s'il se faisait frapper à tous les matins, et qu'il ne comprenait pas trop bien pourquoi, mais ça ne faisait pas trop mal de toute façon. De moins en moins mal en fait. Comme si la résistance du boss faiblissait…

Ce monde sombre avait brisé le boss comme il avait brisé Red, Blue le voyait bien. Quelque chose d'aussi simple et normal qu'un calin leur était totalement inconnu, et apparaissait comme une menace. Blue ne s'était jamais autant battu pour vrai: contre des chiens errants et enragés, contre certains monstres qui s'étaient pris dans les pièges de la forêt… tout le monde avait des LV assez élevés, et c'était difficile de les épargner. Et Blue savait trop bien comment on faisait pour faire monter ses LV à ce point. Mais ça il ne s'y résoudrait jamais, même dans un monde comme celui-ci où c'était normal.

Le boss avait des LV particulièrement élevés. Il était tellement fort! Et tout le monde le respectait. Mais Blue savait que plus les LV sont hauts, plus la distance avec les autres s'agrandit. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il ne se laissait pas toucher. Mais Blue voulait réduire cette distance entre eux… pour le réparer, peut-être bien?

Nan. Juste pour s'amuser. Parce qu'il aimait bien le boss, parce qu'il était tellement sexy avec ses vêtements moulants, et parce qu'il était trop mignon quand il rougissait alors que Blue l'agaçait. Faudrait pas voir plus loin. Ou peut-être juste un peu?

Encore une fois, après une journée bien remplie, il allait rejoindre le boss dans son lit. Il dormait tout habillé, sous prétexte d'être prêt "en cas d'attaque", et il lui tournait le dos. Blue avait trouvé un grand t-shirt dont il se servait comme pyjama. Il grimpa dans le lit, et s'allongea à côté du boss en faisant bien attention à ne pas le toucher.

Bientôt le boss s'endormirait, et il se tournerait vers lui, et il le serrerait contre lui dans son sommeil. Et rien ne rendrait Blue plus heureux, et ne faciliterait autant son passage vers le monde des rêves.

O*O*O

Il faudrait s'y résoudre, se disait Papyrus en fouillant dans les ultimes recoins des tiroirs. Il ne restait plus d'argent. Il fallait s'y attendre, il n'était pas rentré au travail depuis que Red était arrivé puisqu'il bidouillait la machine dimensionnelle, et il ne pouvait même plus compter sur le revenu d'appoint de son frère. La notion de "congé payé" était totalement inconnue pour Alphys, et Muffet était très stricte en ce qui concernait l'argent.

-Red, on pourra pas aller boire chez Muffet's ce soir, j'ai plus un rond.

-Ah ben merde… on fait quoi alors?

-Pas trop le choix de rester à la maison, je suppose…

Le petit squelette détourna le regard en marmonnant, regarda la porte d'entrée comme s'il lui en voulait, puis il alla s'installer sur le divan. Papyrus le suivit et prit la télécommande. S'il n'y avait vraiment rien de mieux à faire…

Ils regardèrent les derniers clips musicaux de Napstablook, et c'était pas mal, puis ce furent les nouvelles. Jamais rien d'intéressant en dans les souterrains, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Red baillait de plus en plus. Papyrus se rapprocha de lui, et passa un bras sur ses épaules. Il voyait la sueur couler sur le crâne de Red, comme s'il était mal à l'aise… pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà fait bien plus que ça...

Papyrus décida d'en rajouter, et il prit le menton de Red de sa main libre pour tourner sa tête vers lui et poser ses dents contre les siennes dans un baiser de squelette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous…?

-Puisqu'on doit sauter l'apéritif, on peut aller direct au plat principal, non?

Red essayait de détourner le regard de son mieux, mais Papyrus le retenait toujours par la machoire inférieure.

-Ça te dérange tant que ça d'avoir du sexe lucide? Moi j'ai juste envie de le faire avec toi.

-C'est pas ça… je…

Le petit squelette s'agitait de plus en plus, et Papyrus, pas trop du genre à vouloir se battre, le lâcha. La sueur dégoulinait sur son front, et il avait agripé ses shorts de ses deux mains crispées.

-Est-ce que tout ce temps tu t'es forcé pour le faire avec moi? Tu buvais pour mieux faire passer ça?

-Non Paps... c'est pas ça...

-Alors pourquoi tu te rebiffes maintenant?

-Je… je…

Papyrus lui sourit gentiment, sans rien ajouter. Il allait le laisser trouver les mots, maintenant qu'ils parlaient finalement de leur… situation…

O*O*O

Papyrus lui souriait gentiment, et Red trouvait ça de plus en plus insupportable. Mais comment lui dire… comment lui avouer… ce qu'il voulait vraiment?

Il le désirait tellement, en cet instant, il le sentait dans tous ses os. Mais il ne voulait pas de sa douceur, il ne voulait pas de son stupide sourire, pas s'il n'était pas saoul pour le supporter! Finalement, il finit par articuler les mots qu'il tentait de retenir depuis des jours:

-Fais-moi mal, Papyrus.

-... hein?

Bon, la bombe était lâchée, aussi bien aller jusqu'au bout.

-Fais-moi mal, merde! Si j'ai pas bu je ne supporterai pas ta tendresse, alors frappe-moi, écrase-moi, brise-moi et baise-moi! J'en peux plus!

Papyrus semblait désorienté pendant un moment, mais il finit par se reprendre.

-Ok, ok, attends… t'es vraiment un masochiste?

-Ouais, un problème avec ça?

-Non, pas vraiment… juste… que je suis pas vraiment un sadique, ni particulièrement violent ou quoique ce soit, dit Papyrus en se grattant le crâne. Mais… tu m'as donné ce que je voulais pendant tout ce temps, alors je suppose que je peux te donner ce que tu veux aussi, maintenant que tu as pris la peine de me le dire…

Red agripa l'encolure du hoodie de Papyrus avant qu'il ait fini sa phrase et le tira vers lui pour l'embrasser violemment. Il fallut un petit moment avant que l'autre lui réponde finalement avec la même violence, mais il le sentait s'ajuster peu à peu. Finalement Papyrus le repoussa brusquement et le poussa sur le divan avant d'appuyer fermement sa main contre ses vertèbres cervicales. S'il avait eu une gorge, il aurait complètement étouffé, mais même en tant que squelette, il se sentait très inconfortable et le souffle court.

Et il adorait ça.

De sa main libre, Papyrus arracha le short de Red, avant de lui griffer le fémur, puis la crête iliaque. Il se pencha ensuite sur lui pour commencer à lui mordre les côtes, et comme Red s'agitait, il retira son chandail et en fit un noeud autour de ses poignets. Finalement, après beaucoup de morsures qui laissaient des marques de plus en plus profondes, Papyrus alla prendre l'âme de Red et la ramena devant lui.

-Je t'ai jamais vu aussi mouillé… tu aimes donc vraiment ça on dirait…

Red se contenta de répondre par un ricanement. Putain oui qu'il aimait ça.

O*O*O

Papyrus n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il faisait au début, mais plus il prenait le rythme, et plus il voyait l'extase se dessiner sur les traits de Red, plus il avait envie de continuer. Ce n'était pas trop son genre, mais ça faisait changement pour sûr.

Il caressait violemment l'âme entre ses doigts, la mordant de temps à autre, et il voyait la bave qui coulait de plus en plus de la bouche de Red. Ce n'était pas normal pour un squelette de baver, mais ce n'était pas normal de pouvoir suer non plus, et il faisait visiblement les deux abondamment. Faut pas chercher à expliquer la magie, non? Papyrus saisit sa propre âme dans sa cage thoracique et l'enfonça dans la bouche de Red, qui s'étouffa un peu. La sensation de la bave et des dents pointues contre son âme était irrésistible.

-Occupe-toi de moi un peu, Red.

Et il poussa son âme de plus en plus loin entre les machoires de Red, tout en continuant de caresser celle de celui-ci. Il était littéralement en train de se liquéfier entre ses doigts tellement il avait du plaisir à se faire forcer par la bouche. Ses pupilles magiques roulaient dans ses orbites, et après peu de temps, il vint en poussant des cris étouffés par l'âme entre ses dents. Papyrus retira son âme de là, et se caressa un peu, finissant par éjaculer son liquide magique sur le visage de Red qui orgasmait encore.

Papyrus retomba sur le divan, épuisé. Les deux squelettes reprirent leur souffle pendant un moment, puis Red se releva et alla chercher un linge pour s'essuyer le visage et… le reste. Papyrus remarqua que ses jambes tremblaient alors qu'il marchait. Il se demandait si tout allait bien…

Mais quand il revint vers lui après s'être essuyé, Red glissa sa tête sous son hoodie et se nicha contre lui. C'était tellement adorable et inattendu, Papyrus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

-Merci Paps, c'était génial.

-Hm mmm.

-On se remet ça?

-Hm mmm. Demain.

Et il s'alluma une cigarette et se tourna vers la télé, qui jouait encore. C'était vraiment épuisant comme façon d'avoir du sexe, mais si Red en était aussi heureux, ça en valait l'effort…

O*O*O

Blue avait enfilé son grand t-shirt de nuit et il s'était assis sur le lit, attendant que le boss vienne le rejoindre. Il remarquait bien comment le grand squelette détournait le regard en voyant ses clavicules dépasser de son encolure trop grande, et Blue faisait exprès pour en montrer le plus possible. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas fatigué, et il aurait voulu… il aurait vraiment voulu…

Sans dire un mot, Papyrus grimpa dans le lit et s'installa au fond, tournant le dos à Blue comme d'habitude.

-Tu me dis même pas bonne nuit, boss?

-Je te souhaite le sommeil le moins agité et dérangeant possible.

Soupirant, Blue s'installa de son côté du lit, tourné vers le boss. Il voyait l'arrière de son crâne fêlé, les lignes de son corps élancé, et même le haut des os de son bassin. Il passa quelques minutes à admirer cette jolie silhouette, et n'y tenant plus, il finit par se redresser dans le lit.

-Diiiiiiiiiis, boss?

-QUOI? J'essaie de dormir!

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser te retoucher à des endroits pervers ce soir?

Un moment de silence passa, puis le boss se tourna, l'air furieux.

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE GENRE DE QUESTIONS?!

-J'en ai vraiment envie, mais s'il faut ta permission, je la demande?

-Eh bien je te ne la donne pas!

-S'il te plaît, boss… Tu es tellement beau, tellement irrésistible, tellement sexy, j'ai vraiment envie de te toucher…

-T-tu… Arrête tes salades! Tu n'as qu'à te toucher toi-même si tu as tellement envie de ce genre de choses stupides!

-Ok, boss…

Et le boss lui tourna à nouveau le dos. Blue hésita un moment. Le boss n'avait clairement pas compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire… mais l'occasion était trop belle.

Il glissa une main sous son t-shirt de nuit et caressa son sacrum de ses phalanges encore hésitantes. C'était totalement malaisant de se toucher à côté de quelqu'un, mais c'était aussi très excitant, et bientôt il faisait des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides sur son coccyx. Il sentait son âme se manifester, et il glissa son autre main sous son t-shirt pour la caresser aussi. Il sursauta en se touchant, il n'en avait pas vraiment l'habitude…

… et le boss se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard surpris, limite horrifié.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ, SALE PERVERS?

-Tu m'avais dit que je n'avais qu'à me toucher si j'en avais envie… alors je me touche.

Et le boss le poussa violemment hors du lit. Mais Blue ne voyait que la rougeur qui s'étendait sur son visage qui se détournait de lui autant que possible.

O*O*O

Aaaaah mais quel idiot! Pas moyen de dire quoi que ce soit sans que…

Non, c'était sa faute. Il savait déjà qu'il devait se surveiller en la présence de Blue. Il avait encore relâché sa vigilance, et maintenant il avait cette… chose… pleine de désir qui le regardait, et c'était insupportable.

-Tu ne pouvais pas faire ça dans les toilettes, ailleurs, n'importe où? s'exclama Papyrus.

-Tu n'en avais pas parlé, boss, tu m'as juste dit de me toucher. Et puis…

Blue se redressa et remonta sur le lit, rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Et puis, j'avais envie que tu me voies avoir du plaisir en pensant à toi.

Et avec horreur, Papyrus le vit repasser sa main sous son t-shirt pour saisir son âme. Tous les os de son bassin étaient exposés, et il ne savait plus où regarder pour ne pas voir ça, l'autre était si proche…

Blue avait sorti son âme de sa cage thoracique, et il se continuait de se caresser. Il était si près que Papyrus sentait son souffle saccadé contre son crâne.

-A-arrête de te toucher comme ça devant moi…

-Pourquoi, ça t'excite trop?

-NON! C'est juste… pervers…

-Tu as envie de me toucher, boss?

Et Blue lui tendit son âme dégoulinante de liquide magique. Papyrus le repoussa à deux mains.

-Tu ne devrais pas donner ton coeur à n'importe qui comme ça!

-Tu n'es pas n'importe qui, boss. C'est à toi que j'ai envie de le donner.

Bouche-bée, Papyrus cessa finalement de se débattre, et il regarda Blue dans ses pupilles étoilées. Le petit squelette poursuivit, lui tendant à nouveau son âme:

-Je te fais vraiment confiance, boss. Je sais qu'ici, c'est très risqué d'exposer son âme comme ça. Mais j'ai envie de te la donner, j'ai envie que ce soit toi qui me touches. Toi, de toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées de toute ma vie.

Hésitant, les phalanges tremblantes, Papyrus finit par saisir l'âme de Blue. Celui-ci frissonna, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de se coller contre lui. Le coeur était humide et palpitant, brillant d'une douce lumière bleue. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, alors il le frotta doucement. Blue se mit à gémir, et il arrêta aussitôt.

-Ça te fait mal?

-Mais non, boss, au contraire… continue.

Alors il continua ses caresses maladroites. Il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, il ne savait pas si l'expression de Blue était du plaisir ou de la douleur, il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ses gémissements et ses petits cris, mais il continuait, comme s'il était en transe.

O*O*O

Blue se sentait si bien, collé contre le boss qui caressait son âme. Il était tellement délicat, son toucher était tellement doux, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, et c'était vraiment plaisant. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait le toucher de quelqu'un d'autre sur son âme, et c'était complètement différent que lorsqu'il se touchait lui-même.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit une lumière rougeâtre qui brillait près de sa tête. C'était l'âme du boss qui se manifestait si fort que sa lumière traversait ses vêtements. Blue tendit la main… puis il retint son geste.

-Boss… est-ce que je peux aussi te toucher… s'il te plaît?

Il leva son regard vers le visage de Papyrus. L'expression de celui-ci était indéchiffrable, mais il finit par faire un petit signe de tête. Fou de joie, Blue lui sauta au cou et posa ses dents sur les siennes. C'était presque étrange de ne pas sentir le boss lui résister et le repousser. Il était très calme sous lui, répondant docilement à son baiser. Blue se promit de faire très attention pour ne pas le faire changer d'avis. L'instant lui semblait si magique! Presque miraculeux!

Il glissa gentiment ses mains sur les côtes du boss, avant de passer une main dans sa cage thoracique pour y cueillir délicatement l'âme qui brillait d'un éclat rouge vif. Le boss frissonna, et son souffle se fit rauque lorsque Blue passa gentiment ses doigts sur le coeur cicatrisé d'un peu partout. Il suivait les cicatrices du bout de ses phalanges, et bientôt le coeur se mit à lui couler de plus en plus entre les doigts. Blue posa une main sur celles du boss, qui tenaient toujours son âme.

-On fait ça ensemble, ok?

Le boss hocha la tête, et ils se caressèrent mutuellement. Blue déposait de temps à autres de petits baisers sur les clavicules du boss, mais celui-ci semblait trop concentré pour répondre. Au bout de quelques longues minutes de plaisir mutuel, ils finirent par jouir à peu près en même temps. Blue trouvait l'expression d'extase du boss absolument magnifique.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, reprenant leur souffle. Blue tendit la main et flatta le côté du crâne du boss, et pour une fois celui-ci ne repoussa pas sa main.

-Alors, c'est pas si mal de se laisser toucher, hm?

-C'est étrange, c'est répugnant, c'est déstabilisant.

Blue détourna le regard. Il se sentait soudainement mal, d'avoir causé autant de malaise à son boss alors qu'il en profitait! Mais le boss posa une main sur son temporal et le fit le regarder dans les pupilles.

-Mais je suppose que ce n'était pas déplaisant.

-Boss!

Trop heureux, il se jeta au cou du boss et l'enlaça. Celui-ci ne tentait que mollement de se dégager.

-ESSUIE-TOI LES MAINS, C'EST DÉGOÛTANT!

-Ah oui, pardon!

Et Blue sauta hors du lit pour aller chercher des mouchoirs. Il se sentait très heureux, et très fatigué. Lorsque lui et le boss eurent terminé de s'essuyer les phalanges, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux dans le lit. Pour une fois, le boss s'était tourné vers lui. Blue en profita pour se nicher confortablement contre lui. Il fut particulièrement content de sentir un bras se poser sur lui.

-Bonne nuit, boss.

-Hm. Bonne nuit, Blue.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Finalement je sais pas quel couple est le plus intense... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!


	3. Chapter 3

Ah ben mon truc commence à avoir une histoire! Y'a même un peu d'action! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Sinon je commence à comprendre pourquoi les gens inventent des langues et des pénis pour les squelettes: c'est pas mal plus facile à gérer pour une scène de cul, hein! J'vous jure que je me tape pas mal de recherche pour pas raconter n'importe quoi. Je vais finir par connaître les 206 os par coeur comme c'est parti là.

Pensée conne du jour: au moins un squelette ça doit pas avoir d'haleine du matin.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Papyrus ouvrit une pupille magique, puis les deux. Blue dormait encore, lové contre lui. Papyrus allait pour lui donner son coup de poing matinal de qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-à-me-coller-encore, quand les… événements de la veille lui revinrent à la mémoire.

Ah merde. C'est vrai. Ils l'avaient fait.

Papyrus sentit une bouffée de chaleur le parcourir tout entier à ce souvenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Blue s'était offert à lui, et… il n'avait pas pu refuser. Et il s'était laissé aller au point de laisser Blue toucher à son âme, et…

Il devait s'avouer que ça avait été plaisant. Ça ne servirait à rien de le nier après être venu dans les mains de Blue. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement intéressé par le sexe, l'idée le rebutait généralement, mais il savait ce que c'était, ce que ça impliquait. Il n'était pas idiot, et il avait un ordinateur avec internet.

Le problème, c'était les conséquences.

Blue commençait à s'agiter dans ses bras, faisant sortir Papyrus de ses pensées. Les pupilles étoilées s'allumaient déjà, et il ne savait pas quoi lui dire et…

-Bon matin, boss!

Et Blue posa ses dents sur les siennes, juste pour deux secondes à peine, dans un léger baiser de squelette. Mais comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour être aussi adorable? Il le regardait de ses deux pupilles encore ensommeillées, une teinte bleue colorant son maxillaire et ses zygomatiques. Papyrus se calma et répondit:

-Bon matin, Blue.

Et il l'embrassa à son tour, un peu plus longuement, ses dents un peu plus appuyées. Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur montait en Papyrus, mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la gêne… c'était plus doux, et il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, et le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire ça, c'était… de l'affection? Quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de décrire.

-Wowie! Ça fait changement des coups de poings matinaux, ça! En tout cas c'est beaucoup plus agréable.

-L-la ferme!

Papyrus tourna aussitôt le dos à Blue. Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement et se colla contre son dos.

-Je suis juste content que tu m'embrasses, boss. C'est pas la peine de bouder pour ça…

Il sentit la main de Blue se poser sur ses côtes et les caresser gentiment. Papyrus sentait qu'il aurait dû le repousser, que c'était beaucoup trop agréable, que c'était encore un piège, qu'il se devait de résister… mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Il… ne le voulait plus. Il voulait… autre chose.

O*O*O

Comme c'était agréable de pouvoir enfin caresser le boss sans se faire frapper en retour! Blue poussa même l'audace jusqu'à écarter son foulard rouge pour lui mordiller les vertèbres cervicales et la naissance des clavicules. Il entendit le souffle du boss devenir saccadé et étouffé, et se redressant, il vit qu'il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Il était tellement adorable! Blue ne put s'empêcher de poser quelques baisers sur son crâne, avant de saisir sa main.

-Ça te fait autant d'effet, boss?

-A-arrête de m'appeler "boss" dans ce genre de situation! J'ai un nom, tu sais!

Surpris, Blue se redressa pour mieux le regarder. Le grand squelette s'était tourné pour le regarder droit dans les pupilles. Une teinte rouge colorait son visage, mais il avait l'air tellement sérieux! Blue sentit une bouffée d'affection monter en lui. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir donné son coeur à ce monstre-là.

-C'est que… Papyrus c'est aussi le nom de mon frère, c'est pas ce que j'ai envie de dire dans cette situation…

-Alors un surnom, juste entre nous deux.

Le boss leva la main et caressa le côté du crâne de Blue. Celui-ci se sentait littéralement trembler de bonheur.

-... Fell. Je peux t'appeler Fell?

-Hm, Fell. Ça ne sonne pas mal. Pourquoi ce nom?

-Parce que je me sens vraiment "tomber" de plus en plus amoureux de toi.

-Pffff. Idiot.

Fell le saisit par l'occipital et l'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Blue n'avait jamais vu la lueur rougeâtre dans ses orbites d'aussi près. Fell ajouta, en un murmure:

-Bien sûr que tu es amoureux de moi. Tu es à moi, Blue.

Et il l'embrassa violemment de ses dents pointues, en le retenant toujours par l'arrière du crâne. Blue ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et excité de toute sa vie. Il glissa ses mains sous le chandail serré de Fell pour l'enlever, avant de s'attaquer à ses pantalons, puis à ses gants. Hier ils avaient touché leurs âmes, mais en ce matin de pur bonheur, Blue voulait caresser chaque os, chaque articulation, chaque centimètre carré de la surface de Fell, sans stupides vêtements. Il enleva son propre t-shirt de nuit, et il fut heureux de sentir les phalanges de Fell se poser sur son bassin, caressant sa crête iliaque.

Leurs âmes brillaient très fort dans leurs cages thoraciques maintenant exposées, mais ils n'y toucheraient pas. Pas encore. Il y avait tellement d'autres endroits où ils devaient prendre possession l'un de l'autre.

O*O*O

Fell avait laissé Blue monter sur lui et prendre les commandes. C'était visiblement lui le plus habitué à toucher, et ça ne lui dérangeait pas de le laisser faire. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, se mordillaient mutuellement, et il découvrait le plaisir de toucher et d'être touché en même temps.

Maintenant qu'il avait décidé que Blue était à lui, il était prêt à tout.

Blue se redressa, un peu de bave coulant sur sa machoire. Il s'essuya vivement du revers des métacarpes, avant de plonger son visage entre les jambes de Fell. Celui-ci ne put retenir un gémissement en sentant ses dents passer doucement le long de son fémur, jusqu'à sa symphise pubienne. Fell mit sa main devant sa bouche pour tenter de retenir le son, mais Blue remontait le long de son bassin, et c'était de plus en plus difficile, et il commença à mordre ses doigts pour tenter encore de se retenir.

-Ne te retiens pas, s'il te plaît, Fell… j'aimerais vraiment entendre ta voix!

-Ta gueule! C'est embarrassant!

-Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom…

-... tu n'as qu'à essayer.

Blue sourit, visiblement prêt à relever le défi. Il lui écarta bien les jambes avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage, et Fell ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait avec son bassin, mais il n'avait jamais été touché comme ça, et il n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir. Son corps entier était parcouru de soubresauts, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur le crâne de Blue pour le retenir là. Il finit par venir, un orgasme bien plus puissant que celui de la veille, un orgasme qui le faisait crier à s'en casser la voix.

Il lui fallut un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Blue s'était redressé et il le regardait, visiblement satisfait. Fell se sentit rougir, et il se cacha un peu avec ses mains.

-Tu as… de l'expérience ou quoi?

-J'ai un bon manuel, répondit le petit squelette d'un ton fier.

Fell sentait que c'était à son tour de s'occuper de son partenaire, surtout que celui-ci le regardait d'un air insistant… mais comme il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au sexe et qu'il n'avait jamais lu de manuel, il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il décida de pousser gentiment Blue à s'allonger dos à lui, et il se redressa un peu. Déjà s'il ne restait pas dessous, ça l'inspirerait un peu plus.

Il prit un instant pour admirer le petit squelette nu allongé à ses côtés. Ses os étaient si lisses, bien épais, pleins de calcium. Il avait une silhouette trapue, mais avec une certaine délicatesse malgré tout. Et son âme qui pulsait entre ses côtes était magnifique, enflée de plaisir et dégoulinant d'appréhension. Mais il n'y toucherait pas. De dos il avait un accès très facile à son sacrum et son coccyx, et vu comment il se touchait là la veille, ça valait la peine d'essayer…

O*O*O

Blue sentait l'hésitation de Fell, mais il résistait à la tentation de se tourner vers lui. Il voulait laisser l'initiative à Fell de le toucher comme il le voudrait, et il avait hâte de savoir (et surtout de sentir!) comment il s'y prendrait.

Il eut un sursaut de surprise autant que de plaisir quand il sentit les dents pointues de Fell sur ses vertèbres cervicales. Et peu à peu les dents descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et Blue ne pouvait retenir de petits cris à mesure que le plaisir montait en lui. Il ne savait pas que le dos pouvait être une zone aussi sensible!

Fell le retenait en place de ses deux mains, une sur sa tête et l'autre sur ses fémurs, et il continuait son trajet le long de sa colonne. Blue sentait chaque souffle, chaque goutte de bave, et surtout chaque pression de ses dents avec une intensité incroyable. Lorsque Fell allait arriver au sacrum, il fit une petite pause pour renforcer sa prise et bien le retenir contre le matelas, avant de le dévorer passionnément. Blue hurlait en griffant les draps, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de jouir.

Fell l'avait finalement lâché, et il le regardait d'un air calme et satisfait, mais Blue lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser. Il était tellement heureux! Fell passa un bras sur ses omoplates et le retint contre lui, dans un geste protecteur. Ah c'est vrai. Il était à lui, maintenant. Son amant était possessif. Et ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

-Il faudrait bien sortir du lit et commencer la journée, maintenant, dit Fell en relâchant un peu son étreinte.

-Juste une minute encore?

-On a assez traîné comme ça, fainéant! Petit pervers!

-Trente secondes! On n'est pas bien comme ça?

-Hm. Trente secondes de plus accordées.

Et Blue reposa ses dents contre celles de Fell. L'étreinte se resserrait autour de ses épaules, et Blue savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de ce contact.

O*O*O

-Je crois que tout est bon et prêt pour l'activation, dit Undyne en enlevant ses lunettes de lecture.

-Et si ça explose encore?

-Ça ne devrait pas arriver, et j'aime mieux ne pas y penser.

-Suuuuuuuuuper…

Papyrus écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avant de s'en allumer une autre nerveusement. Red, Undyne et lui étaient penchés sur la machine dimensionnelle maintenant réparée et branchée. Elle émettait un bourdonnement régulier à peu près rassurant.

-Donc voici le plan, fit la scientifique royale en arrageant nerveusement dans ses notes. La machine peut transporter deux personnes à la fois, pas plus. Pour partir, il faut activer votre magie tout en appuyant sur le bouton de démarrage, tout simplement. Pour revenir, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton d'une des deux télécommandes à distance, après l'avoir infusée de votre magie. Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur la machine.

-Et si la machine ici a un problème et ne peut pas nous ramener à distance?

-Vous partez avec une copie des plans de la machine dans les poches, alors au pire, Papyrus, si tu es coincé là-bas, tu pourras toujours en construire une nouvelle pour vous ramener, toi et ton frère. Par précaution, évitez de vous téléporter ou de faire des choses qui impliquent trop de magie pour ne pas surcharger la télécommande.

Red ne disait rien, et Papyrus remarquait bien sa nervosité. Merde, il était super nerveux lui-même. Ça, et plein d'autres sentiments dont ils n'osaient pas se parler, plein de choses qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se dire parce qu'ils étaient trop "adultes" et "matures", comme:

"Tu vas me manquer."

"Et si tu restais ici, tu as l'air mieux depuis que tu es dans le coin."

"Je n'ai pas envie de te voir partir."

Leur dernière nuit avait été particulièrement intense, et ils l'avaient fait plusieurs fois, tendrement et violemment, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Mais ils ne s'étaient rien dit, et maintenant ils étaient là devant cette machine à se regarder nerveusement, avec Undyne qui se demandait visiblement ce qui se passait entre eux. Finalement Papyrus se décida à prendre la parole.

-Bon, ben… on y va, Red?

-Ouais, je suppose.

Papyrus écrasa sa cigarette à peine entammée dans le cendrier débordant, s'étira un bon coup en faisant craquer ses articulations, et il se prit une télécommande qu'il glissa dans sa poche de hoodie avec les plans de la machine. Puis il activa sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la flamme orange allumer son oeil droit. Il se tourna vers Red, et vit que lui aussi avait une flamme dans son oeil gauche, une belle flamme rouge. Tiens, il découvrait encore un point commun avec Red. Papyrus esquissa un sourire triste, puis il prit la main de Red et ils appuyèrent ensemble sur le bouton de départ.

O*O*O

À part quelques étourdissements probablement à cause du changement dimensionnel, Red se sentait assez bien. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, et cette obscurité ambiante lui était familière. C'était son monde. Son cher monde damné.

Papyrus lui tenait toujours la main. Il regardait autour d'un air intéressé. Ils avaient atterri dans la forêt, pas trop loin du village. Ils n'avaient qu'à suivre la rivière et ils seraient bientôt à la maison. Sa maison. Red resserra ses phalanges autour de la main de Papyrus, et il l'entraîna derrière lui sans rien dire.

C'était tellement compliqué de parler en ce moment. Et il n'avait pas envie que les choses soient compliquées. Même si après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, particulièrement cette dernière nuit, mais aussi tous ces moments où ils avaient mangé, bu, discuté, rigolé ensemble… ben c'était déjà très compliqué dans sa tête.

Mais il se sentait chez lui ici, dans cette obscurité inquiétante. Le vent sifflait parmi les branches dénudées des arbres, et une fine neige tombait. Les chiens sauvages hurlaient au loin. Tout était une menace, mais Red retrouvait la sensation d'être aux aguets avec un certain confort.

Ils entendaient maintenant des voix indistinctes. Le village n'était plus très loin, et on voyait le contour des maisons à travers les arbres. Red fit signe à Papyrus de s'arrêter, et il se tourna vers lui. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les orbites, et il fixait ses pieds chaussés de converses détrempés par la neige.

-On y est bientôt… et… tu es sûr que tu veux y aller aussi? Les gens du village se méfient des étrangers, ils pourraient t'attaquer à vue.

-Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai plus hâte de revoir mon frère. À moins que tu aies peur d'autre chose?

-Peut-être… mon frère… ou…

Il avait marmonné ces mots, et Papyrus fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'avança sur le sentier.

-Allez, on perd du temps.

Red le suivit, nerveux. Ils croisaient des villageois qui se retournaient sur leur passage, et Red se sentait suer de plus en plus abondamment.

Finalement, arrivés sur la rue principale, ils les virent au loin. Ils devaient revenir d'une ronde de surveillance. Le petit Sans était monté sur les épaules de son frère, et ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Red était soulagé de voir que son double allait bien… mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers Papyrus pour lui en faire part, il vit que celui-ci n'avait pas l'air soulagé du tout. Au contraire.

O*O*O

Papyrus ressentait un profond malaise en voyant son frère rigoler ainsi, monté sur les épaules de ce squelette qui lui ressemblait étrangement. S'il avait eu un estomac, celui-ci aurait été complètement noué. L'autre avait un air mauvais, cruel…

Il ne put s'en empêcher, et il se mit à courir vers eux. Red le suivait, déjà essoufflé. Bientôt, les deux squelettes le virent, et Blue sauta des épaules de l'autre et lui atterrit directement dans les bras.

-PAPYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Sans, tu m'as tellement manqué…

Il serrait son frère contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Red et l'autre échanger quelques mots d'un air fâché, mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Décidément, leur réunion était un peu moins chaleureuse.

Il finit par déposer son frère par terre, et par se tourner vers l'autre. Est-ce que c'était lui, ou ce Papyrus était plus grand…? Inconsciemment, il se redressa pour ne pas que sa posture habituellement voûtée le rapetisse.

-Alors c'est toi, le "boss" dont Red m'a parlé.

-Oui, c'est moi le Grand Papyrus, le boss de Snowdin et le grand stratège royal, répliqua l'autre en le toisant.

-Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère jusqu'à présent, "boss", mais il est temps que les Sans réintègrent leurs mondes respectifs. Je viens le ramener à la maison.

L'autre lui fit un sourire mauvais, et il se rapprocha, posant son bras sur les épaules de Sans. Et à la grande horreur de Papyrus, il vit son frère enlacer le grand squelette de ses deux bras.

-Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, "grand frère". Blue est à moi et j'ai décidé de le garder.

En temps normal, Papyrus aurait été enchanté de voir que son frère grandissait et se faisait un copain ou une copine. Mais ce "boss" était clairement une mauvaise influence pour son frère, il n'aimait pas du tout son air moqueur.

-Sans, reviens me voir!

-Je… je… est-ce que je peux rester ici encore un peu, Papy?

C'était plus fort que lui. En entendant la réponse de son frère, il sentit la magie affluer en lui, comme si un barrage venait de sauter. Son orbite lui chauffait tant la flamme qui l'allumait était intense.

O*O*O

Red se sentait à la fois paniqué et triste. Triste parce que son frère n'était pas plus heureux que ça de le revoir et que Paps ne pensait qu'à son frère en ce moment et il se sentait oublié et de trop, et paniqué parce que les deux grands squelettes étaient sur le point de se battre. La flamme orange des yeux de Papyrus semblait avoir enflammé son corps entier, et son frère avait pris une posture d'attaque, un os pointu ayant apparu dans ses mains.

Ils s'attaquèrent en même temps, Papyrus lançant un impressionnant barrage d'os sur son frère qui les esquivait de façon tout aussi impressionnante, en se rapprochant de Papyrus pour lui faire une attaque avec l'os dans ses mains au corps à corps. C'était un combat de puissance magique pure contre vitesse et endurance physique.

-Papyyyyyyyyy! Feeeeeeeell! Arrêtez!

Mais personne n'avait plus l'air d'entendre Blue qui criait. Red alla le rejoindre. Il voulait les arrêter, mais il n'y arriverait pas seul.

-Est-ce que tu crois pouvoir arrêter ton frère? demanda Red. Ou le mien, peu importe.

Blue larmoyait, mais il finit par se reprendre.

-Je vais arrêter mon frère, tu peux t'occuper du tien?

-D'ac. On y va dans trois, deux, un, go!

Et ils sautèrent chacun sur le dos de leur frère avant qu'ils ne commencent leur prochaine attaque, et les plaquèrent au sol.

-C'est fini, les conneries, boss?

-SANS TU VAS ME LÂCHER TOUT DE SUITE SINON LES CONSÉQUENCES SERONT TERRIBLES!

Même s'il devait retenir son frère qui se débattait de toutes ses forces, Red se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil en arrière. Blue avait aussi réussi à retenir son frère… qui le regardait, lui d'un air insistant. Ah, c'était probablement le bon moment. Il lui lança sa télécommande, et il vit Papyrus la fourrer entre les mains de son frère.

-Active ta magie et appuie sur ce bouton, Sans. On s'en va TOUT DE SUITE.

-Mais… mais…

Blue jeta un regard sur eux, mais il finit par écouter son frère. Il activa sa magie qui fit une légère aura bleue autour de lui, avant de peser sur le bouton de la télécommande. Il disparut aussitôt. Papyrus se releva et essuya la neige qui s'était prise dans son hoodie, avant de sortir la télécommande de sa poche.

-Au revoir, Red. Adieu, "boss". J'aurais aimé que ça se passe mieux que ça.

Et il disparut. Red sentit que son frère se laissait retomber dans la neige, mais il n'osait pas le regarder.


	4. Chapter 4

Suite relativement rapide, le chapitre précédent finissait si mal, je pouvais pas laisser tout ça comme ça... je vais devoir ralentir un peu la cadence pour mes fics par contre, je suis débordée de boulot et mes deadlines s'approchent dangereusement. Aussitôt le boulot terminé, je m'y remets, promis.

Un peu de fluff fraternel avant une scène un peu... intense! Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Blue n'avait jamais été aussi en colère de toute sa vie. Passé le choc de la bagarre et du retour dans son monde (ça tournait la tête ce truc quand même!), et après avoir subi un rapide examen médical d'Undyne qui voulait s'assurer que tous leurs morceaux étaient là, il s'était retrouvé seul à la maison avec son frère, et pour la première fois de leur vie, ils s'étaient solidement engueulés.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qui t'a pris d'attaquer Fell comme ça?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'accrocher à lui comme ça?

-Je l'aime beaucoup et je ne te permets pas de critiquer mes choix!

-Tu as vu ses LV, merde? Ce type est un tueur!

-Dans ce monde-là c'est normal! Je dis pas que c'est bien, mais c'est une question de survie là-bas, c'est tuer ou être tué! Et puis tu as attaqué le premier, tu vaux pas mieux, hein!

-Ça m'a pris des semaines pour réparer cette putain de machine dimensionnelle, et quand j'arrive enfin pour venir te chercher tu me dis non, avec l'autre qui se moque de moi en plus, et tu crois que je vais pas pêter un câble ou deux?

-Je voulais juste quelques heures de plus… pour lui faire mes adieux convenablement… on venait tout juste de commencer à… à…

Gêné, Blue s'interrompit, avant de reprendre en criant.

-Fell m'a hébergé, m'a nourri, m'a protégé pendant toutes ces semaines, et au lieu de le remercier d'avoir pris soin de moi, tu l'as attaqué! Tu devrais aller t'excuser tout de suite!

Papyrus baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il marmonna:

-J'ai pas envie d'aller m'excuser à ce sale type… qui a bien "pris soin de toi"...

-JE NE T'ADRESSERAI PLUS LA PAROLE TANT QUE TU NE TE SERAS PAS EXCUSÉ, PAPY!

-Hmpf.

Papyrus avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de son hoodie et lui avait tourné le dos. Outré, Blue avait monté l'escalier en courant et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Et il s'était mis à pleurer dans son oreiller, pendant des heures.

Depuis il n'avait effectivement plus adressé la parole à son frère, et ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Il ne lui faisait plus la cuisine, il évitait de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, et évidemment il n'était absolument pas question de dormir avec lui. Blue passait beaucoup de temps dehors, à restaurer ses puzzles qui avaient été tristement laissés à l'abandon pendant des semaines. Heureusement qu'aucun humain n'était passé par là, Blue en aurait eu tellement honte!

Papyrus n'avait jamais été aussi assidu à son poste de sentinelle, et il passait toutes ses soirées chez Muffet's. Il avait l'air de boire vraiment beaucoup, et Blue s'inquiétait malgré lui. Si seulement il pouvait s'excuser, il pourrait prendre soin de lui à nouveau, comme avant…

Et finalement… Fell lui manquait de plus en plus. Il s'était vraiment attaché à lui, encore plus qu'il ne le croyait. Et ce n'était pas tant l'aspect physique qui lui manquait, mais bien tout ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble: les patrouilles, l'entretien des puzzles - pardon, des pièges - , l'entraînement au combat, la cuisine… Ils avaient un style très différent, mais ils aimaient les mêmes choses, et Blue n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui faisait les mêmes activités que lui, et avec autant d'intérêt en plus. C'était tellement intéressant, il apprenait tant de nouvelles choses avec lui! Il avait perdu un ami très cher, en plus d'un amant adorable.

Si au moins il avait pu lui dire au revoir convenablement…

O*O*O

Papyrus soupirait, installé à son poste de sentinelle. Il était temps de refaire un peu de sous, même s'il aurait plutôt préféré s'installer devant la télé pour se vider le cerveau.

Il se sentait affreusement mal. Son frère avait l'air vraiment fâché contre lui, en tout cas il ne lui avait vraiment plus adressé la parole du tout depuis leur dispute. Et Papyrus savait bien qu'il avait raison et qu'il devait des excuses à Fell… et aussi à Red. Il avait agi en vrai crétin, et il ne cessait de revoir l'expression de Red au moment où il était parti… Il avait l'air si triste. Vide. Abandonné. Il l'avait délaissé pour son frère, et il ne lui avait même pas dit "au revoir" convenablement. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, après qu'il l'ait aidé pendant des semaines à réparer cette machine, après leurs nuits torrides…

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement réutiliser la machine dimensionnelle pour retourner dans le monde sombre et faire ses excuses. Undyne lui avait dit qu'il faudrait au moins deux semaines avant que le réservoir d'énergie magique soit rempli à nouveau. D'ici là, il était donc coincé ici, avec son frère qui le boudait avec raison, et son boulot ennuyeux à mort qui le faisait ressasser toutes ses mauvaises pensées.

Alors il passait ses soirées au bar de Muffet à boire, seul dans un coin. Quand l'araignée lui avait demandé où était son cousin de la ville, il s'était contenté de soupirer lourdement. Elle n'avait pas insisté et elle le laissait vider toutes les bouteilles d'hydromel qu'il voulait.

Il se sentait affreusement seul sans le soutien habituel de son frère, ou la présence agréable de Red. Surtout la nuit. Les moments d'extase qu'il avait partagés avec Red lui revenaient en tête, et il se sentait incroyablement frustré. Mais il refusait de se toucher lui-même, pas dans cette situation. Il était trop fier pour ça. Alors il s'assommait autant que possible avec de l'alcool, mais même ça, ça lui rappelait Red…

Finalement, c'était une situation d'impasse de merde. Et il fallait s'y résoudre, il devait commencer par parler à son frère avant que le fossé entre eux ne devienne infranchissable.

Sa journée de "travail" était terminée. Il retourna à la maison, et il entendit Blue dans sa chambre. Il monta lourdement les marches de l'escalier, et il frappa doucement à la porte.

-Sans? Est-ce que je peux te parler?... tu n'es pas obligé de répondre ou rien.

Le bruit s'interrompit, puis il entendit les pas de son frère qui venait lui ouvrir la porte. Sans dire un mot, il lui fit signe d'entrer. Papyrus s'assit sur le lit, tandis que Blue restait debout, les bras croisés, face à lui.

-D'abord, je veux m'excuser pour la dispute de l'autre jour. Tu avais complètement raison, et j'avais tort, et je n'aurais pas dû dire… un paquet de trucs que j'ai dit. Alors voilà, je m'excuse sincèrement.

Blue hocha la tête, les bras toujours croisés.

-Ensuite… je ne crois pas que tu es au courant, mais il reste encore une semaine à peu près avant que les réservoirs de magie de la machine dimensionnelle soient pleins. D'ici là, on ne pourra pas retourner dans le monde de Red et de Fell. Mais je te promets que dès que ce sera possible, j'irai m'excuser auprès d'eux.

Le petit squelette hocha à nouveau la tête, d'un air un peu moins sévère.

-Je te l'avais pas dit, mais hm… Red et moi on a fait pas mal de trucs ensemble. On a pas mal… couché ensemble, et je crois que je me suis plus attaché à lui que je ne l'aurais cru. Pas juste physiquement… enfin, c'est gênant de te parler de tout ça, mais bon, je veux vraiment régler les choses avec lui, et avec son frère. Je veux pas que tout ça se finisse sur une mauvaise note… en fait je veux pas que les choses finissent, point. Je veux le revoir, et je sais pas… sortir avec lui, peut-être? Et tu pourrais aussi… sortir avec Fell, si tu veux…?

Cette fois, Blue s'assit à côté de lui et s'appuya contre lui. Il lui souriait gentiment.

-Tu ne vas vraiment rien me dire tant que je ne me serai pas excusé auprès de Fell?

Blue hocha la tête, mais cette fois-ci, il souriait. Papyrus se sentait soulagé, et il prit son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, tu m'as vraiment manqué pendant tout ce temps, Sans… J'ai passé pas mal de bon temps avec Red, mais tu es irremplaçable à mes yeux. Tu es mon seul et unique petit frère, ma seule famille, la personne la plus précieuse pour moi. Alors je vais m'excuser à Fell pour mes conneries de l'autre jour, et le remercier pour t'avoir accueilli chez lui, mais si jamais il te fait du mal, je ne lui pardonnerai jamais!

Blue lui donna une pichenette en plein sur l'os ethmoïdal, et Papyrus poussa un petit cri de douleur… mais son frère ne l'avait pas lâché, et ils passèrent un long moment à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Ah, c'est bien comme ça que leurs retrouvailles auraient dû se passer, dès le début…

O*O*O

C'était la déprime totale.

Red et Fell étaient chacun écrasés à un bout du divan. Ils avaient passé des heures à soupirer et pas faire grand chose d'autre. Red ne se levait que pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille de moutarde qu'il avalait lentement. Son frère bougeait encore moins.

Après que Blue et l'autre Papyrus soient partis, son frère avait fait éclater sa rage en défonçant des arbres et des pierres dans la forêt. S'il avait croisé un chien ou un villageois, Red n'aurait pas donné cher sa peau non plus. Red n'était pas assez fou pour tenter de retenir son frère quand il était dans cet état, et il ne s'en sentait pas le moral de toute façon.

Mais Fell avait fini par s'épuiser, et il s'était laissé tomber dans la neige. Red, qui l'avait suivi de loin jusque là, s'était approché et penché au-dessus de lui.

-Ça va mieux, boss?

-Ça va affreusement mal. Ramène-moi à la maison.

Et Red avait soulevé son frère et l'avait tenu contre lui avant de les téléporter direct dans le salon. Il l'avait laissé tomber sur le divan avant de s'y écraser lui-même, et depuis il n'avait pas bougé, et ils ne s'étaient rien dit de plus. Totalement déprimant.

Le changement dans l'attitude de Paps l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, pourtant. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour aller chercher son frère après tout. Et son frère devait compter bien plus pour lui, c'est la famille avant tout, et une famille pleine d'amour… mais ça lui faisait mal.

Parce qu'il avait cru qu'il avait, juste un peu, sa place dans cette famille. Parce que pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'être écouté, d'être compris, d'être accepté. Et s'il les avait trouvés idiots de le faire aussi facilement, il en avait été heureux… tout ça pour se rendre compte qu'au final, ce n'était qu'une belle illusion et qu'il ne comptait pas plus que ça aux yeux de Papyrus.

Plus il y pensait, et plus il se sentait sombrer dans l'ivresse, plus il avait envie d'aller lui casser la gueule. Sa belle gueule de salopard avec ses faux sourires. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait y retourner, la première fois c'était un pur accident, et il n'avait pas de machine…

… attends un peu.

Il fouilla dans ses poches, et il trouva une copie des plans de la machine dimensionnelle. Il les sortit de là et les fixa pendant un moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as là? demanda Fell, brisant le silence des dernières heures.

-Des plans. Pour une machine dimensionnelle.

-Tu avais ça dans tes poches pendant tout ce temps et tu n'as rien dit?

-Je viens de m'en rappeler, boss.

Fell s'était redressé et avait arraché les plans des mains de Red. Il les lisait avidement.

-Lève-toi, Sans. On va chez Alphys. Elle doit avoir au moins la moitié des éléments mécaniques qui traînent chez elle.

-Tu veux dire…?

-Qu'est-ce que je voudrais dire d'autre? ON VA FAIRE NOTRE PROPRE MACHINE DIMENSIONNELLE ET ON VA LEUR FAIRE UNE PETITE VISITE SURPRISE À CES CRÉTINS.

Red se redressa lentement, et il finit par esquisser un large sourire à son frère qui le regardait en souriant lui aussi. Il lui prit la main, et il les téléporta dans les Hotlands, devant le laboratoire d'Alphys.

O*O*O

Pour une rare fois, les deux frères de l'Underfell avaient uni leurs forces, et il semblait que rien n'allait les arrêter. Fell faisait le tour du souterrain pour trouver les pièces et les outils manquants, terrorisant la plupart des gens qu'il croisait au passage, tandis que Red les assemblait soigneusement au sous-sol. Il avait déjà vu faire ça, et il avait plus de patience pour ce genre de choses, alors que la force de Fell était bien utile pour extorquer - pardon, convaincre certains individus de leur céder des pièces dont ils avaient besoin.

Fell n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi motivé à quoi que ce soit, et ça lui plaisait bien. Ça lui rappelait l'énergie de Blue. Il s'était appuyé contre le mur du sous-sol et il regardait son frère bricoler dans l'appareil, lui passant un outil de temps à autres.

-Ça te plaisait tant que ça, leur monde? Tu as l'air pressé d'y retourner.

-C'était trop clair et trop gentil et trop sucré et trop accueillant.

-Je suis curieux de voir ça.

-Tu parles, tout ce que tu veux, c'est retrouver ton petit Blue chéri, pas vrai?

Fell donna un coup de pied au derrière de Red, qui se cogna le front contre la machine.

-Il est à moi, je vais récupérer ma propriété et défoncer son connard de frère!

Red se frotta le crâne et se releva, se mettant face à Fell. Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

-Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec Blue, je m'en tape, mais tu ne touches pas à un cartilage de Paps, compris boss?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que j'écouterais tes ordres, abruti?

-Parce que c'est moi qui va le défoncer d'abord.

-Oh? J'avais l'impression que tu l'aimais bien, pas que tu lui en voulais à ce point…

Red détourna le regard et serra les poings. Fell se pencha sur lui et murmura près de son canal auditif.

-Ou bien un peu des deux?

Red ne répondit rien, mais la sueur qui coulait soudainement sur son front fut une réponse satisfaisante pour Fell, qui se redressa en donnant de petites tapes sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Je vais préparer du café et te laisser travailler tranquille. Tu peux m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

-Compris boss. M… m-merci.

Voilà qui était intéressant, se disait Fell. Son frère, habituellement si apathique, qui ne voulait s'attacher à personne, avait l'air de s'être totalement entiché du grand squelette au hoodie. Après tout ils avaient eu des semaines pour faire plus ample connaissance…

Fell sentait sa colère pour l'autre Papyrus laisser place à de la curiosité. Il lui devenait de plus en plus égal qu'il l'ait attaqué - de toute façon il était habitué à se faire attaquer, c'était la loi de ce monde après tout! Non, il était prêt à oublier tout ça, pour Blue et pour Red. Pas pardonner, ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes, mais oublier, c'était déjà pas mal lui accorder.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils travaillaient jour et nuit (bien que ça ne fasse pas une grande différence dans le souterrain) sur cette machine, si tout continuait comme ça, elle serait terminée demain. Et il pourrait enfin retrouver son Blue. C'était bien ça le plus important.

O*O*O

Blue se baladait dans la forêt dans une de ses habituelles patrouilles, quand il vit deux silhouettes qui marchaient sur le sentier. Son âme bondit dans sa poitrine en se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas d'humains… et bondit encore plus fort quand il réalisa que les deux silhouettes étaient celles de Fell et de Red! Il courut à toute vitesse et sauta dans les bras de Fell, qui en tomba à la renverse dans la neige.

-FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL MAISKESKETUFAISICICOMMENTVOUSAVEZFAITJESUISTROPCONTENTDEVOUSVOIR!

-Voyons, Blue… calme-toi un peu…

Fell rougissait et avait détourné la tête, gêné. Blue se souvenait à quel point il était timide, et à quel point aussi il adorait cette expression gênée toute rouge…

-T'es venu me voir, je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais je suis tellement heureux, Fell…

-Hm. Moi aussi, répondit le grand squelette d'un ton bourru en passant sa main sur le crâne de Blue.

Celui-ci se releva et fit un calin un peu plus modeste à Red, qui tenta aussitôt de se dégager mollement. Il ne changeait pas celui-là non plus!

-Je suis content de te voir aussi, Red! Je suppose que tu as hâte de voir mon frère!

-Oui. Très hâte.

-Fell, il m'a dit qu'il allait te faire des excuses pour l'autre jour, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir les accepter?

-On verra, répondit Fell. Mais je ne lui en veux pas tant que ça de toute façon, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé.

Fell s'était relevé et avait secoué la neige de ses habits. Blue lui prit la main, et prit aussi celle de Red, et il les entraîna derrière lui vers le poste de sentinelle où ils trouveraient son frère. Il babillait joyeusement, il était tellement content qu'il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs…

Ils finirent par arriver à la petite cabane de bois. Papyrus en était sorti, et il avait l'air de ne pas en croire ses orbites.

-Fell? Red?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Blue allait pour lui expliquer qu'ils étaient venus pour leur rendre une petite visite, quand il se souvint qu'il s'était promis de ne pas lui parler avant qu'il n'ait fait ses excuses. Ça n'allait probablement plus tarder, mais une promesse c'est une promesse, hein! Il poussa donc Red et Fell devant lui pour qu'ils s'arrangent entre eux.

Les deux grands squelettes se regardèrent un moment, l'air de ne pas trop savoir par où commencer… mais Blue remarqua la sueur qui dégoulinait du crâne de Red jusque par terre, faisant fondre la neige autour de lui tellement elle était abondante. Et ses poings qui s'était serrés… Blue se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais trop tard, Red s'était déjà jeté sur son frère.

-RAMÈNE TA SALE GUEULE ICI QUE J'TE L'ARRANGE, PAPS!

Surpris, Papyrus ne put esquiver le direct sur la mâchoire qui l'envoya durement contre un arbre, quelques mètres plus loin. Et avant que les deux autres aient pu intervenir, Red s'était jeté sur Papyrus, l'avait agrippé par l'encolure de son hoodie… et les deux avaient disparu. Red avait dû les téléporter.

Fell et Blue échangèrent un regard interloqué.

-Euh… c'était quoi ça?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça…

Un moment de silence passa, puis ils haussèrent les épaules ensemble.

-Ils ont qu'à régler leurs trucs en privé, hein!

-C'est des adultes, c'est leur vie, ils savent ce qu'ils font…

Blue hocha la tête, s'étant convaincu lui-même, puis il saisit le bras de Fell et s'accrocha à lui.

-Viens, en attendant je vais te faire visiter les environs, je suis sûr que tu vas aimer le coin!

Et ils partirent en direction du village, collés l'un contre l'autre.

O*O*O

Red ne savait pas trop où ils avaient atterri, mais ils étaient encore dans la forêt, et la tête de Papyrus s'enfonçait dans la neige à mesure qu'il le frappait. Il était monté sur lui pour le retenir au sol, mais Papyrus faisait à peine un effort pour éviter les coups en levant les bras devant son visage. Red les écartait facilement et continuait de le tabasser sans retenue.

Essoufflé, Red prit une pause au bout d'un moment. Il entendit alors la voix de Papyrus, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure:

-Je suis désolé Red je suis tellement désolé pardonne moi arrête s'il te plaît…

C'était une litanie d'excuses, mais au lieu de calmer Red, cela lui donna encore plus le goût de le frapper, et il s'y remit encore pour quelques bons coups de poings. Il allait finir par lui donner des craques comme à son frère, s'il continuait, mais ça lui était égal. Il était furieux et il allait lui faire goûter!

Encore une fois il l'avait ignoré et regardé son frère à sa place. Il aurait pu se retenir s'il s'était directement excusé à lui, mais là c'était trop. C'était vraiment un crétin et il allait le remettre à sa putain de place!

Papyrus commençait à sangloter sous lui, et ses excuses devenaient de plus en plus audibles. Son visage était tuméfié et commençait à se craquer, mais Red aimait le voir comme ça, avec un regard suppliant et plein de larmes… et soudainement le désir pointa en lui, très fort. Il était normalement plus maso, mais avec un Papyrus à sa merci en train de le supplier sous lui, il basculait en mode sado…

-Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras s'il te plaît arrête de me frapper-

-Tout ce que je voudrai, hein, Paps?

Surpris qu'on lui réponde enfin avec autre chose que des poings, Papyrus se tut et regarda Red, effrayé. Mais il hocha la tête.

-Tout… ce que… tu voudras…

Red essuya d'une phalange brusque les larmes qui coulaient des orbites de Papyrus, et les fit couler dans sa bouche. Il s'excitait de plus en plus, et il sentait son âme se manifester, très fort, battante d'excitation. Il souleva son chandail pour aller la chercher. Le regard de Papyrus quand il la lui enfonça dans la bouche était encore meilleur que quand il le frappait.

Le petit squelette bavait abondamment, laissant des traces sur les vêtements de Papyrus qui paniquait et se débattait enfin pour vrai. C'était tellement plus excitant comme ça… Red souleva le hoodie orange et bava sur les côtes exposées, puis les mordit, fort, laissant des traces de dents pointues. Il maintenait son âme dans la bouche de Papyrus, qui ne pouvait étouffer vraiment, mais semblait avoir de la difficulté à le prendre ainsi en entier malgré tout.

Il se sentit venir, et le liquide remplit la bouche de Papyrus. Son âme cessa de se manifester, et il le força à tout avaler et retenant les mâchoires de Papyrus fermées. Il était essoufflé, il se sentait en nage… mais il n'avait pas fini. Déjà il sentait le cœur illuminer à nouveau sa poitrine, et l'expression de panique de Papyrus en voyant ça l'excita encore plus.

-Tu croyais que j'avais fini avec toi? La punition ne fait que commencer, Paps.

-Pardonne-moi… s'il te plaît…

-Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je veux, alors occupe-toi de moi! C'est ça que je veux!

Red fit une petite pause, avant de reprendre:

-C'est tout ce que je voulais… et tu n'as pas pu me donner juste un peu d'attention. Je croyais que je valais au moins ça à tes yeux… Mais non, je ne suis rien pour toi, finalement, hein?

-Je suis désolé, Red… je suis vraiment désolé…

-QUI SUIS-JE POUR TOI, PAPYRUS?

-JE SAIS PAS, ON A TROP ÉVITÉ LE SUJET, RED!

Le rictus de Red s'élargit.

-C'est pas la réponse que je voulais entendre, Paps. C'est reparti pour un tour…

Et il reprit son âme, qu'il enfonça à nouveau entre les mâchoires de Papyrus. Celui-ci versait des larmes, mais il se débattait de moins en moins. C'était moins drôle s'il ne résistait pas… Red griffa ses fémurs de son autre main, histoire de le faire réagir. Et ça marchait si bien que Red vit le cœur orange s'allumer dans la cage thoracique du squelette sous lui. Juste voir cette réaction le fit venir encore plus que la première fois.

Après son orgasme, il saisit l'âme de Papyrus et l'approcha de son visage.

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a là? Ça t'excite tout ça, finalement? Tu es peut-être encore plus maso que moi…

Il frotta l'âme contre son visage, la bécota de ses dents. Papyrus cachait son visage avec ses mains.

-Pardonne-moi… pardonne-moi…

-C'est vrai que depuis que j'ai commencé à te… "punir", tu m'as pas dit d'arrêter, hein… tu sais que tu mérites ce que je te fais… et tu aimes ça…

Papyrus ne répondit rien, se contentant de sangloter derrière ses mains. Ennuyé, Red les écarta et le força à le regarder droit dans les orbites.

-Allez, dis-moi ce que je veux entendre, Paps. Dis-moi ce que je suis pour toi.

-... tu… tu es… un ami super… et un amant incroyable… et… je tiens à toi… vraiment très fort…

Red passa doucement ses dents sur l'âme de Papyrus. Celui-ci en eut un sursaut de plaisir, et il poussa un cri qui ressemblait à un sanglot.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me laisser en plan, si tu tiens autant à moi? Tu sais, moi… j'ai jamais autant apprécié quelqu'un… jamais autant aimé quelqu'un… je passe pas mon temps à le crier sur tous les toits, mais tu serais toujours ma priorité… si j'étais aussi la tienne.

-Je m'excuse, Red… je te promets de ne plus te laisser en plan… je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime...

Red mordilla l'âme de Papyrus. Le liquide mielleux lui jutait littéralement dans la bouche tellement il était excité. Red se sentait excité lui aussi, et lorsque son âme se manifesta une troisième fois, il la tendit à Papyrus, qui la prit entre ses mains.

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

Et Papyrus s'enfonça lui-même l'âme de Red dans la bouche, en entier, et la maintint là. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il avait l'air soulagé, et il poussait des petits cris de plaisir à mesure que Red touchait son âme, et ces cris résonnaient dans sa propre âme rouge, et ils finirent par venir ensemble, très fort.

Red se laissa tomber dans la neige à côté de Papyrus. Ils prirent une bonne minute pour reprendre leur souffle, puis Papyrus prit la main de Red et il le fixa droit dans les orbites.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment… et je suis désolé qu'il ait fallu que tu ailles aussi loin pour que je le réalise vraiment.

Esquissant un sourire, Red serra les phalanges de Papyrus encore plus fort.

-Je te frappe et c'est toi qui t'excuses… t'es taré ou quoi?

-Peut-être un peu, oui…

Ils eurent un petit rire, puis ils finirent par se relever, malgré la fatigué - et dans le cas de Papyrus la douleur - qui les habitait.

-On se téléporte à la maison? J'ai pas l'énergie de te guérir, et Blue va me tuer si je te laisse des marques permanentes…

-Bonne idée.

O*O*O

Fell et Blue étaient en train de préparer le souper (des tacos aux pastas! Recette exclusive!), quand ils entendirent Red et Papyrus atterrir dans le salon. Se précipitant pour aller voir, ils constatèrent les blessures au crâne du plus grand. Blue écarta Red, et traîna son frère jusqu'au divan, où il l'allongea, avant d'enlever ses gants et de les lui plaquer de chaque côté de la tête, une lumière verte de guérison les illuminant.

Fell se retenait de rire de la situation, et il se pencha au-dessus de Papyrus. Il vit les traces de morsures, de bave et de sperme magique que son frère avait laissées, et il se dit qu'il ne s'était pas contenté de lui donner des coups de poing…

-Alors, Sans, on dirait que tu t'es bien "occupé" de lui…

Red rougit sur place et lui tourna le dos sans rien dire.

-Donc, "grand frère", on m'a dit que tu avais des excuses à me faire, et maintenant que tu les as faites à mon frère, je suis disposé à les entendre.

La tête toujours entre les mains de Blue, Papyrus ne pouvait bouger et il avait visiblement l'air un peu humilié, ce qui convenait très bien à Fell.

-Je suis désolé pour la bagarre de l'autre jour, j'ai été impulsif et con. Et merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère pendant tout ce temps.

Blue donna une petite tape sur le crâne de Papyrus, ce qui acheva de l'humilier. Fell en fut très satisfait, et il fit un signe de tête à Blue avant de retourner s'occuper du repas dans la cuisine. Blue avait recommencé à parler à son frère, et il n'arrêterait pas pour un moment…

Une fois Papyrus retapé à neuf (même s'il avait toujours l'air secoué, heureusement qu'il s'était changé de vêtements), les quatre squelettes s'installèrent à table et mangèrent le repas. Blue animait l'essentiel de la conversation, il était surexcité et tellement adorable.

Fell dévorait son amant des yeux. Ils avaient passé les dernières heures ensemble, visitant le village illuminé de décorations, les puzzles contre les humains, faisant des bonhommes de neige. C'était maintenant qu'il le retrouvait qu'il réalisait à quel point il lui avait manqué. Il avait été tellement occupé avec la construction de la machine pendant les derniers jours qu'il ne l'avait pas pleinement réalisé. Mais maintenant qu'il était à côté de lui, qu'il entendait encore sa voix aiguë, qu'il voyait les étoiles dans ses yeux, il se sentait rempli de calme et d'affection.

Soudainement il sentit quelque chose parcourir son tibia et remonter le long de son fémur. Surpris, il laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, et il croisa le regard taquin de Blue. Celui-ci continua de faire jouer son pied contre les jambes de Fell, et Fell s'efforçait de reprendre sa fourchette et de faire comme si tout était normal. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas _trop_ chatouilleux...

Quel pervers, ce petit… mais il l'avait choisi, il était à lui, et il lui montrerait bien pire… cette nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Un chapitre un peu plus relax, l'autre était peut-être un peu trop... intense comparé au reste! Je reviens donc à mon fluff habituel.

Headcanon d'Underswap: US!Pap ne s'est pas vraiment entraîné, mais comme il a un corps fait solide de base, il a quand même pas mal d'HP. Il ne se téléporte pas, mais il peut "flotter" dans les airs comme le fait UT!Pap à certains moments… et il l'applique en combat, contrairement à UT!Pap. C'est comme ça qu'il évite les attaques. US!Sans avait 1HP de base, mais contrairement aux autres timelines, il a fait de l'entraînement physique (et pas juste magique), et il a ainsi pu monter ses HP à un niveau respectable. Il peut se téléporter. Les deux peuvent utiliser des blasters, mais US!Pap est trop paresseux pour le faire, et US!Sans est trop gentil pour ça. Sauf si on les remonte assez...

UF!Pap c'est le grand tsundere de service. XDDD

On oublie pas dans la vraie vie c'est jamais sans condom, hein! *s'imagine des condoms en forme de coeur pour les âmes et se marre* Bon, allez, je vous laisse lire, enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis la visite des frères du monde sombre, et Papyrus se préparait à aller les voir à son tour. Son frère était prêt depuis cinq heures du matin à peu près et il trépignait d'impatience devant la machine dimensionnelle, mais Papyrus avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil de plus et d'un café au moins pour être fonctionnel.

Ils avaient fini par convenir, lorsque Red et Fell s'apprêtaient à partir, de revenir les voir quand leur machine serait prête, dans une semaine. Ils pourraient alterner les visites de façon à peu près régulière, du moins c'était le plan, et ça ne sonnait pas mal.

Il voulait revoir Red… même s'il était un peu amer suite à ce qui s'était passé la semaine dernière. Il ne méritait pas _tous_ les coups qu'ils s'était pris par la gueule… non? Mais il s'expliquerait avec lui. Ils avaient évité les discussions trop longtemps, et ça avait donné… un Red qui explose. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la situation se reproduise. Il l'aimait trop pour ça.

Il finit d'avaler son café sucré au miel, posa la tasse dans l'évier, se brossa les dents, enfila son hoodie le plus propre, et se rendit dans l'atelier au sous-sol. Blue était tellement excité qu'il en vibrait littéralement.

-T'esprêtc'estbononpeutyallerdisdisdis?

-Avant, tu me promets d'être sage?

Un peu outré, Blue se gonfla les zygomatiques comme lui seul savait le faire.

-J'suis majeur et t'es pas ma mère, nyeeeeeh!

-D'être prudent alors?

-C'est toi qui devrais être prudent, tu as à peine vu ce monde-là! Moi je suis habitué!

-Tu marques un point, répondit Papyrus en haussant les épaules. Bon, allons-y.

Papyrus attrapa la main de Blue, et ils activèrent leur magie avant d'appuyer sur le bouton, ensemble. La sensation de tournis qui suivit fut brève, mais intense. Il s'habituerait jamais…

Ils avaient atterri juste devant la maison qui ressemblait beaucoup à la leur, les décorations en moins et quelques traces de roussi en plus. Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard, avant de frapper à la porte. Ce fut Fell qui leur répondit… et il tomba aussitôt à la renverse, Blue lui ayant sauté dessus de toutes ses forces en pleine poitrine.

Papyrus les enjamba, souriant en entendant les "chuistropcontentdeterevoirenfinfeeeeeeell" et les "MAIS LAISSE-MOI ME RELEVER CRÉTIN!", et entra dans la maison. Red descendait les escaliers, et il sembla se figer en le voyant.

-Red…!

Papyrus s'avança vers lui et le regarda du pied de l'escalier.

-Ça va, Red? Je suis content de te voir.

Red se grattait l'arrière de la tête en suant, et il détourna le regard avant de répondre.

-Heu, ouais. Moi aussi, Paps.

"On dirait pas…" mais Papyrus n'osait pas le dire. Quelque chose se serrait en lui à le voir aussi… distant? Mal à l'aise?

O*O*O

Red finit par descendre quelques marches, et par prendre la manche du hoodie de Papyrus, avant de l'entraîner derrière lui vers sa chambre. Il évitait toujours de le regarder. C'était difficile de le regarder en face. Il l'aimait tellement, et il était sûr qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir battu de la sorte pour ses conneries émotionnelles. Et toujours ce sourire beaucoup trop gentil, bien trop bon pour lui.

Il installa Papyrus sur son matelas défoncé, avant d'aller fermer la porte de la chambre. Il avait cogité toute la semaine sur ce qu'il ferait en cet instant, et il ne savait toujours pas quelle serait la meilleure approche.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer en bas, et le silence suivit. Blue et son frère avaient dû partir ensemble quelque part, probablement pour une des patrouilles qu'ils aimaient tant. Ils avaient la maison à eux. Mais ça ne rendait pas Red plus à l'aise. Il s'était planté devant Papyrus, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le regarder directement, et il se sentait dégouliner de sueur et… soudain il sentit les phalanges de Papyrus caresser son front et son pariétal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Red?

Red sentit ses genoux trembler à ce contact si doux. Il n'y tenait plus, et il sauta dans les bras du grand squelette, qui le serra contre lui en lui frottant la colonne vertébrale.

-J'avais peur que… tu m'en veuilles après… tous les coups que je t'ai donnés, la semaine passée…

-Je crois que j'ai mérité la première douzaine, mais après c'était de trop, hm?

-Et puis je t'ai forcé à… oh merde, je suis sûr que tu m'en veux à mort pour ça…

-Ça m'a plus surpris qu'autre chose… mais j'ai pas… détesté ça.

-Paps?!

Red s'était redressé et regardait Papyrus droit dans les orbites. Celui-ci détourna le regard, gêné.

-C'était moins pire que les coups et ça m'a défoulé de ma culpabilité et puis c'est bien parce que c'était toi ET JE SUIS PAS MASO OK?

Le petit squelette ricana et se fouina contre le grand qui avait pris un teint un peu orangé.

-En tout cas, reprit Papyrus, la prochaine fois, avant de me casser la gueule, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, ok?

-Oui. Maintenant je sais qu'il peut y avoir autant de prochaines fois qu'on veut.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Red respirait l'odeur de miel et de cigarettes du hoodie orange avec délices. Ça lui avait tellement, tellement manqué…

Il finit par se défaire de leur étreinte, et il se mit debout devant Papyrus. Il s'était décidé.

-Tu peux me rendre les coups en trop, si tu veux. Et puis on sera quittes.

Et il pointa son visage. Mais Papyrus se contenta de se pencher sur lui, pour caresser son visage à deux mains et déposer des petits baisers de dents un peu partout.

-Hmmm, nan, murmura-t-il près de son canal auditif. Tu aimerais trop ça que je te frappe, espèce de maso.

Une main resta à caresser la mâchoire de Red, tandis que l'autre descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à son bassin. Red frissonnait au contact.

-À la place, tu peux me laisser être très gentil avec toi?

-Gentil?

- _Très_ gentil.

-C'est quel genre de torture, ça, quand t'es _très_ gentil?

O*O*O

Red avait laissé Papyrus le déshabiller complètement, et lui attacher solidement les bras dans le dos. Qu'est-ce que Red faisait avec de la corde dans sa chambre presque vide, Papyrus aimait mieux ne pas l'imaginer. En tout cas, il avait fait du beau travail pour lui attacher les radius et cubitus par le bas, puis l'humérus plus haut, bien serrés contre son dos. Red haletait déjà, et lorsque Papyrus s'attaqua à ses jambes pour les garder pliées, reliant le tibia au fémur, il se mit à baver abondamment d'anticipation.

Une fois son travail terminé, Papyrus s'éloigna de quelques pas pour admirer son oeuvre. Red se débattait un peu pour tester la solidité des liens, mais les noeuds étaient bien serrés. Avec un squelette au moins y'a pas de problèmes au niveau de la circulation, hein! Red avait l'air un peu absurde, attaché comme ça sur son matelas défoncé, le devant de son corps complètement exposé et vulnérable et les membres attachés derrière lui, mais il le regardait avec tellement d'intensité, tellement de désir, que ce n'était pas bien grave quel air il avait.

Papyrus s'installa à côté de Red, et il commença à lui caresser les côtes, très doucement. Il se pencha sur lui pour embrasser ses clavicules et ses vertèbres cervicales à petits coups de dents. Papyrus sentait Red qui tentait de s'agiter, mais ses liens le retenaient et c'était parfait comme ça.

-T'as l'intention de m'agacer comme ça encore longtemps, Paps?!

-Oh oui. Très longtemps.

Il voulait embrasser son corps entier, centimètre carré par centimètre carré. Il voulait l'aimer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il voulait répondre à la violence de l'autre jour par de la tendresse, même s'il devait la forcer un peu.

Et même si ce n'était pas la douleur qu'il aimait tant, Red répondait de mieux en mieux à ses caresses. Il gémissait sous lui, et il en voulait visiblement plus, mais la stimulation toute douce à toutes sortes d'endroits avait l'air de lui plaire malgré tout. Son âme s'était mise à battre doucement dans sa cage thoracique, mais Papyrus ne voulait pas y toucher pour le moment. Il y avait tellement d'endroits qu'il n'avait pas touchés encore…

Il remonta délicatement ses doigts le long de son fémur, avant de frotter doucement son aile illiaque. Les pupilles magiques de Red avaient roulé dans ses orbites.

-Touche-moi… plus fort… tu vas… me rendre fou…

-Hmmm, je sais pas, tu peux sûrement en prendre encore…?

Et il flatta sa symphise pubienne, avant de frôler son coccyx… et de remonter aussitôt ses doigts jusqu'à sa colonne vertébrale le long de ses lombaires. Red lâcha un long râle de frustration. Son âme dégoulinait franchement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle était plus que mûre, et Papyrus alla la cueillir doucement. Red le regardait avec un petit sourire soulagé.

Papyrus glissa sa main sous son hoodie, et prit sa propre âme… et il la frotta doucement contre celle de Red. Ils n'avaient encore jamais collé leurs deux âmes ensemble, et la sensation était tellement électrisante, tellement sensuelle… Papyrus y allait doucement, il ne voulait pas les mélanger et risquer des mauvaises surprises, mais le contact de leurs deux âmes mouillées de plaisir était particulièrement intense. À côté de lui, Red poussait des cris de plaisir et s'agitait très fort, mais les cordes tenaient bon.

L'abus de stimulation et de frustration eurent rapidement raison de Red, dont l'âme éjacula très fort contre celle de Papyrus. La sensation de liquide et de chaleur soudaine rajoutèrent du plaisir pour Papyrus, qui se frotta encore quelques instants avant de se laisser aller.

Après quelques instants de repos sur le matelas, le temps que les étoiles quittent son champ de vision, il se leva pour aller s'essuyer les mains dans le premier mouchoir venu, avant de commencer à détacher Red. Il fallut un moment pour défaire un noeud après l'autre, mais finalement, après avoir retrouvé l'usage de tous ses os, Red lui sauta au cou.

-Alors, tu as aimé ma "torture", Red? demanda Papyrus, amusé.

-Hm mmm. Mais la prochaine fois, après m'avoir attaché, tu peux me fouetter, ça serait bien, aussi…

-Meh! On verra! Tu m'en demandes, des efforts…

Et il s'alluma une cigarette avant de se laisser tomber contre le matelas. Red se serrait toujours contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait jamais le lâcher. Ce qu'il pouvait être adorable quand il s'y mettait, celui-là…

O*O*O

Blue avait fini par laisser Fell se relever, et celui-ci le réprimandait toujours en s'époussetant. Mais Blue savait bien que ce n'était pas très sérieux, et qu'il était content de le voir, et il put le confirmer quand Fell lui tendit la main, l'air à la fois gêné et hautain.

-Tu viens? On y va.

Blue saisit avec plaisir la main tendue du grand squelette et le suivit à l'extérieur. Mais au lieu de prendre la direction de la forêt, comme d'habitude, Fell allait vers l'est.

-On n'allait pas faire une patrouille?

-Une patrouille c'est le travail, répondit Fell en détournant le regard. Mais aujourd'hui nous sommes en sortie tous les deux, non? E-en amou… reux?

-Feeeeeeeeell!

Blue était sûr que les étoiles dans ses yeux avaient dû se changer en petits coeurs tellement il était heureux et emballé. Il ne voyait que le côté du crâne de Fell, mais il voyait déjà assez de rouge pour se douter que ça avait atteint le reste de son visage aussi. Ce qu'il était timide!

-J-je pensais te faire visiter Waterfall un peu, puis aller au cinéma à New Home, puis j'ai pris une réservation dans un restaurant réputé. Le Grand Papyrus t'accorde une sortie en sa magnifique présence, et a prévu un plan infaillible pour te charmer complètement!

-Oooooh, Fell… je suis déjà charmé!

La neige avait maintenant disparu, et les tunnels étaient devenus plus étroits et obscurs. De l'eau dégoutait des stalactites, comme si l'endroit suintait l'humidité. Il faisait agréablement frais.

-Il faut juste faire attention à ne pas trop faire de bruit, dit Fell alors qu'ils mettaient les pieds sur un pont de bois. Il y a des… choses qu'on ne veut pas attirer dans le coin.

-Quel genre de choses?

-Il y a les Temmies… ils sont très territoriaux dernièrement. Et puis Undyne habite le coin, aussi…

-Chez nous Undyne est très sympa, c'est elle qui nous a aidés avec la machine dimensionnelle!

-Ici c'est la capitaine de la garde royale, donc mon supérieur… et elle n'est pas du genre à aider qui que ce soit. Elle est tellement nuisible en fait. Je ne rêve que du jour où je pourrai la remplacer.

-Tu es tellement fort, Fell, je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver! Et tu seras encore plus le boss!

Blue et Fell ricanèrent, puis ils continuèrent leur route en discutant doucement. Blue aimait sentir les longues phalanges du grand squelette entourer sa petite main, lui serrant fermement les métacarpes. L'endroit était très sombre, il y avait beaucoup moins de champignons lumineux que par chez lui, et le chemin à suivre n'était pas vraiment éclairé, mais Fell avait l'air de savoir où il allait.

Le tunnel s'élargit subitement, et ils se trouvèrent dans une large salle au plafond extrèmement haut. Il y avait des petits points lumineux là-haut, et c'était comme un ciel étoilé - du moins ça ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait en lire dans les livres des humains. Dans le Waterfall que Blue connaissait, le plafond aussi était lumineux, mais il y avait trop de sources de lumière au sol, on ne voyait pas très bien, il fallait un téléscope… alors qu'ici, on avait vraiment l'impression d'être sous un ciel de nuit. Il poussa un long "oooooooooooooh" admiratif, et il lâcha la main de Fell pour s'avancer un peu plus dans la salle et regarder dans tous les coins.

-C'est tellement beau ici, Fell!

-B-bien sûr, puisque j'ai choisi l'endroit avec soin. Ça me faisait penser à ton regard…

-... oh, Fell… tu es aussi doué pour les compliments que pour les insultes, tu sais! Tu devrais en faire plus souvent!

-La ferme!

Blue ricana, et retourna vers Fell pour lui sauter au cou. Malgré la faible lumière, Blue voyait bien à quel point il était rouge, encore une fois… il posa ses dents sur ses maxillaires dans un gentil bisou, avant de murmurer près de son canal auditif:

-Je suis content que tu aies pensé à moi comme ça…

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois directement sur la bouche. Fell se laissait faire et ouvrait un peu les dents, répondant à son baiser… et soudain il fit un bond de côté. Blue ne comprenait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la roche qui se trouvait jusqu'à il y a quelques instants derrière eux exploser une seconde plus tard.

Ils atterrirent durement sur le sol, enfin surtout Fell qui avait entouré Blue de ses deux bras et était tombé sur le dos. Blue était un peu sonné, mais il se redressa vite, et Fell aussi. Il avait déjà un os rouge et pointu à la main, et avait pris une posture de combat. Blue n'y comprenait rien.

O*O*O

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans les parages, Papyrus? Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir par ici!

Dans le nuage de poussière de roche, on voyait une grande silhouette féminine se découper. Elle tenait une longue lance lumineuse à la main.

-Tu n'as pas l'autorité pour me donner ce genre d'ordres, Undyne, et je vais où je veux et quand je veux!

-Et c'est qui cet avorton avec toi? C'est ton nouveau minion? Il a l'air encore plus faible et inutile que ton frère!

Fell se sentait de plus en plus bouillir de rage. Il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec Undyne, et ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger des insultes et des coups… mais qu'elle parle en mal de Blue qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait, c'était chercher les problèmes!

-C'est Blue, il est à moi et je n'ai pas l'habitude de posséder des choses inutiles.

On voyait maintenant nettement Undyne, à la lueur de sa lance magique. Elle portait un t-shirt et des jeans déchirés. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, remontés en une queue de cheval lâche. Toujours aussi négligée que d'habitude. Elle s'était penchée devant Blue, qui avait eu un petit réfléxe de recul et s'était accroché à la jambe de Fell.

-Il n'a pas l'air très utile au combat, ton Blue. Il te sert à quoi alors? C'est ton serviteur? Ton esclave sexuel? Ton cuisinier?

-J-j-je pourrais te battre sans problème, méchante Undyne!

Fell avait serré les poings et s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Blue avait été plus rapide que lui. Fell et Undyne le regardèrent sans rien dire, surpris… et un large sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Undyne.

-Ah, vraiment? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Fell posa une main confiante sur l'épaule de Blue… et le poussa vers l'avant, le forçant à lâcher sa jambe. Blue le regarda d'un air un peu suppliant, mais Fell lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne feriez pas un petit duel? proposa Fell. Juste une touche, le premier qui se prend un coup perd. Tu verras bien à quel point il m'est utile, Undyne…

-Haha, bien sûr! Je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée de ton avorton et vous humilier tous les deux!

-Blue, notre honneur est en jeu. Tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur.

Le petit squelette prit une grande inspiration, qu'il relâcha longuement (il n'avait pas besoin de respirer en tant que squelette, mais c'était assez relaxant de faire ça). Fell se pencha sur lui et lui murmura près du canal auditif:

-Si tu perds, je n'aurai plus besoin de toi, tu peux m'oublier.

-Fell!

Blue s'était tourné vers lui, larmoyant.

-Mais je sais que tu vas gagner, hm? Tu es si bon pour éviter les coups, ce type de duel t'avantage définitivement. Et si ta victoire est assez belle à mon goût, au lieu d'aller au cinéma, on se prendra une chambre d'hôtel à la place.

-Mais pourquoi une ch… oh. OOOOOOH.

Complètement remonté, Blue essuya les larmes qui traînaient encore au coin de ses orbites avec son radius et fit un large sourire à Fell, avant de se tourner vers Undyne, qui s'était éloignée de quelques pas. Fell se mit de côté et leva le bras gauche.

-À mon signal! Trois… deux… un… maintenant!

Une dizaine de lances magiques apparurent aussitôt derrière Undyne et elles furent propulsées à toute vitesse vers Blue… il y eut encore de la roche explosant de partout, mais Blue n'était plus là. Il était apparu au-dessus de sa tête, et Undyne ne l'esquiva que de justesse.

-Mais comment tu as fait ça, espèce d'avorton!

-Héhé… j'ai pris un raccourci.

Undyne refit une attaque de lances magiques de tous les côtés, encore plus intense que la première, mais Blue s'écartait ou disparaissait littéralement de leur trajectoire, et sa barre de vie restait intacte. Fell les regardait les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur de la caverne, avec un sourire satisfait accroché à son visage.

Blue avait l'air de bien s'amuser à éviter les attaques d'Undyne, et à la regarder s'essouffler. Il lui lançait des attaques d'os de temps en temps pour répliquer, mais elle les détruisait devant elle avant qu'elles ne la touchent. Undyne avait l'air de plus en plus frustrée.

-Tu crois pouvoir me faire des dégâts avec tes petits os minables?

-Hm, tu as raison, méchante Undyne, il va peut-être falloir quelque chose de plus fort, juste pour toi…

Et il se tourna vers Fell pour lui faire un clin d'oeil magique… avant de faire apparaître… quelque chose d'énorme derrière lui. Un gaster blaster. Le rayon frôla le bras d'Undyne, dont la barre d'HP descendit de quelques points. Elle n'avait pas pu totalement éviter le coup, elle avait perdu, elle le savait bien, et elle poussa un cri de rage.

-TU M'AS EUE MAIS C'ÉTAIT UN COUP MINABLE, BLUE! LA PROCHAINE FOIS ON FERA UN DUEL À MORT ET ON VERRA BIEN QUI VA GAGNER!

Et elle lui tourna le dos, quittant aussitôt les lieux avant de s'humilier davantage. S'il avait eu une langue, Blue lui aurait sûrement fait la grimace, mais il se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner, un grand sourire au visage. Fell s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa tête, frottant vigoureusement son crâne.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais montré ça, Blue… ton blaster...

-C'est mon arme secrète! répondit-il fièrement. Est-ce que…

-Hm?

-Est-ce que ça vaut une chambre d'hôtel?

Fell détourna le regard, gêné. Il y avait tellement d'étoiles de désir dans ce regard-là… décidément, quel pervers celui-là… il y avait probablement pensé pendant tout le combat…

-Je suppose que oui.

Et il lui tendit la main à nouveau, et Blue la reprit, l'air particulièrement content.

O*O*O

Ils avaient obtenu la plus belle suite dans le complexe MTT, et le lit était tellement énorme qu'il en était presque intimidant. Blue partit explorer le petit salon (quelle immense télé!) puis la salle de bains.

-Feeeeeeeeeell! Y'a même un jacuzzi! C'est tellement profond que je pourrais me noyer là-dedans!

Fell était toujours dans la chambre, l'air un peu perdu. Il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, mais il avait l'air de ne plus trop savoir quoi faire. Il était probablement intimidé par le lit, lui aussi. Blue retourna le voir, et il se mit face à lui, lui prenant les deux mains.

-Je suis super excité, pas toi?

-... ce n'était pas dans le plan initial…

Blue posa les mains de Fell sur son visage. Il était un peu crispé, mais il lui caressa quand même les maxillaires, un peu machinalement. Puis le petit squelette passa ses propres mains sur les hanches du grand, avant de l'entourer de ses bras et de le serrer contre lui.

-On ira au cinéma une autre fois, mais pour le moment j'ai vraiment envie de profiter de cette chambre, et de toi. Après m'être battu comme ça pour toi, j'ai envie de me détendre avec toi…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te détendrait le plus? Un tour dans le jacuzzi?

-On pourrait d'abord aller s'étendre…

Et il entraîna Fell vers le lit. Le grand squelette s'y étendit après avoir enlevé ses bottes, et Blue se nicha contre lui, embrassant doucement ses clavicules.

-En fait j'ai pas envie de me détendre, j'ai envie de te sauter dessus et de te faire crier mon nom.

-Je sais.

-Ah bon? Comment ça?

-C'est écrit partout sur ton visage.

Blue eut un rire gêné, alors que Fell soupirait.

-Mais tu vas me laisser faire, pas vrai? demanda Blue d'un air taquin.

Fell eut un moment d'hésitation, et pendant ce moment, Blue se demanda s'il allait refuser. Il était si timide après tout, si peu porté sur ce genre de choses… mais Fell lui répondit finalement.

-Bien sûr, je t'ai proposé une chambre d'hôtel, ce n'est pas pour regarder la télé en se tournant les pouces!

-Merci Fell!

Et il l'embrassa passionnément, dents contre dents. Fell était encore crispé, mais Blue le sentait se détendre peu à peu. Il passa une main sous son chandail moulant pour caresser ses côtes, et il finit par l'enlever, en même temps que son foulard. Fell se laissait agréablement faire.

-Tu sais j'ai d'abord eu très peur quand tu m'as fait faire ce duel contre Undyne… mais quand j'ai senti ta confiance en moi, ça m'a donné des ailes.

-Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Tu es à moi.

-Je ne pensais pas que je serais un jour aussi heureux d'appartenir à quelqu'un comme ça!

Il enleva son propre chandail et son foulard, puis il se recolla contre Fell, côtes contre côtes. Il se frottait contre son torse en l'embrassant, et il sentit leurs âmes se manifester, de plus en plus lumineuses et chaudes, très proches l'une de l'autre, mais encore à l'abri dans leurs cages thoraciques.

Les mains de Fell s'étaient posées sur ses omoplates, et quand Blue passa ses mains dans sa cage thoracique pour caresser son âme rouge, il sentit ses phalanges le griffer. C'était une douleur agréable, satisfaisante. Il le branla fermement pendant un moment, laissant Fell faire des ravages dans son dos et gémir des choses incohérentes. Il aimait tellement le faire réagir comme ça, Fell était si beau, si sexy quand il avait du plaisir, quand il se laissait aller…

Blue fit une pause et se redressa, l'âme de Fell toujours à la main. Celui-ci reprenait son souffle, et il étira une main tremblante vers l'âme de Blue. Blue le laissa faire, frissonnant en sentant les doigts de Fell autour de son âme. Il faisait encore très attention en le touchant là… pas comme son dos, hein! Il s'allongea à côté de Fell et l'embrassa. Ils se touchaient mutuellement l'âme, doucement, faisant durer le plaisir, se bécotant un peu partout…

Ils finirent par venir à peu près en même temps. Ils restèrent un moment allongés, si bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant que Fell se redresse pour aller s'essuyer les mains à la salle de bains. Blue finit par le suivre, même s'il aurait préféré rester au lit. Alors qu'il achevait de se laver les mains, il vit Fell s'approcher du jacuzzi, curieux.

-Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de baignoire auparavant. Ils laissent toujours l'eau, comme ça?

Fell appuya sur un bouton, et l'eau se mit à s'agiter. Il recula un peu, surpris, puis il se rapprocha de nouveau. Blue s'approcha, curieux lui aussi.

-Tu veux essayer, Fell? Je suis jamais entré dans un jacuzzi. J'ai lu quelque part que c'était super pour rapprocher les couples!

-Dans ton manuel?

-Oui!

-Eh bien, si c'est dans le manuel…

O*O*O

Fell avait retiré les derniers morceaux de vêtements qu'il portait encore, et était entré dans l'eau chaude et bouillonnante avec Blue. Celui-ci avait fini par s'installer assis sur Fell, car le jacuzzi était trop haut pour lui autrement. Fell le tenait donc contre lui, et il sentait les bulles les traverser de toutes part. C'était une sensation très étrange, qui le chatouillait un peu, mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Blue était niché contre lui et semblait de plus en plus calme.

Finalement, c'était le genre de moments qu'il appréciait le plus avec Blue: faire de nouvelles expériences, essayer des choses ensemble, se faire confiance mutuellement. La confiance était quelque chose de si difficile à trouver en ce monde… et il fallait bien qu'il soit tombé sur un squelette d'un autre monde pour trouver quelqu'un à qui l'accorder!

Blue était à lui… et il était à Blue. Mais ça, il ne lui dirait pas.

Bientôt ils iraient au restaurant, celui du premier étage du complexe, là où Fell avait pris une réservation… puis ils reviendraient ici, dans cette chambre. Ils se reposeraient, ou bien ils feraient à nouveau l'amour, il ne savait pas. Il aimait le sexe avec Blue, même si ça le gênait encore. Son petit amant était si entreprenant, il savait tellement ce qu'il voulait, et Fell était perdu dans ces sensations, dans cette impression d'être désiré, dans ses propres désirs qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien encore et qu'il avait de la difficulté à admettre.

Mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Pour les combats comme pour l'amour.

Blue commençait à dodeliner de la tête. Fell le secoua un peu pour le réveiller, et il sentit les dents du petit squelette se poser sur sa mâchoire dans un gentil baiser. Il était bien trop adorable quand il s'y mettait, celui-là… c'était une arme, Fell l'avait réalisé. On ne se méfiait pas de lui, on le sous-estimait, comme Undyne l'avait fait plus tôt. Comme lui-même l'avait fait au départ. Et Blue s'en sortait dans ce monde, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait, et comment l'obtenir avec les armes qu'il avait. C'était quelque chose que Fell, le grand stratège, respectait grandement.

-Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, Blue?

-... tu peux répéter, Fell? Je sommeillais, je n'ai pas bien entendu…

-Hm, rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Je pensais pas faire une suite avec cette chose, j'avais pas mal fini avec le chapitre précédent... et puis les hormones ont été terribles et j'ai été inspirée par un comic sur Tumblr.

Je m'excuse (pas). C'est vraiment juste pervers ce truc. Aucun développement d'histoire. Juste de la perversion. On va tous finir en enfer pour nos péchés. Enjoy!

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé, et Papyrus s'en voulait, mais il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce que son frère sorte avec Fell. Le malaise persistait à voir son adorable petit frère s'accrocher au bras d'un tueur. Et puis Blue se montrait souvent évasif sur leurs sorties ensemble, il essayait de le rassurer qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et qu'ils avaient bien du plaisir et pas mal de points communs, mais il ne disait pas grand chose au final, et Fell était grognon, hautain et possessif et ça ne pouvait pas être très sain, tout ça, finalement… qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir en commun?

Papyrus avait fini par en parler à Red. Il ne voulait pas que ça explose comme au début, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère, c'est normal, non? À sa grand surprise, Red lui répondit qu'il était aussi inquiet.

-Tu es inquiet… pour ton frère?

-Je ne crois pas que ton "adorable petit frère" soit aussi innocent qu'il n'y paraisse. Le boss ne me parle que de lui, alors qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à personne d'autre auparavant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un grand narcissique comme mon frère s'intéresserait au tien? Il déteste les choses gentilles et mignonnes, est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis, ou bien est-ce que c'est Blue qui cache autre chose?

-Tu serais pas un peu jaloux, Red?

-Parle pour toi, Paps!

Red lui tourna le dos en grognant, mais Papyrus se pencha et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je suppose que c'est normal pour les "grands frères" de s'inquiéter pour leurs "petits frères", n'est-ce pas? dit Papyrus après avoir posé ses dents sur le crâne de Red.

Celui-ci commençait à suer, mais il ne se débattait pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? ajouta le grand squelette. Moi j'ai essayé d'en parler à mon frère, mais ça n'a pas donné grand chose, je n'ai rien appris de nouveau.

-Et moi… c'est pas comme si le boss et moi on parlait aussi facilement, hein… J'avais pensé à les suivre pendant une de leurs sorties, mais…

-C'est… pas une mauvaise idée, Red!

Mais le petit squelette hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Si le boss me prend à le suivre je suis mort!

Papyrus se dit que son frère lui en voudrait certainement aussi, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais il le bouderait très certainement pendant des jours… mais maintenant que l'idée avait été lancée, elle ne le lâchait pas.

-On n'a qu'à… faire très attention…? Tu peux toujours nous téléporter si jamais on risque de se faire prendre?

Papyrus s'était remis à cajoler le crâne de Red, qui suait et s'agitait un peu, mais se laissait faire malgré tout. Et il finit par accepter de suivre Fell et Blue la semaine suivante, ce qui rendit Papyrus très heureux… si seulement il savait dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer…

O*O*O

Blue était plutôt fâché, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Il avait emmené Fell chez Muffet, à la libraibrie, bref dans tous les coins intéressants du village… et pendant tout ce temps il avait senti la présence de son frère qui les suivait. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à les espionner comme ça? Il avait pas autre chose à faire? Pour quelqu'un d'aussi paresseux, il se donnait beaucoup de mal, en tout cas.

Fell n'avait toujours pas remarqué la présence de Papyrus, mais il avait certainement remarqué la mauvaise humeur de Blue, et il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Blue tentait vainement d'oublier que son frère était là à les surveiller, de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais c'était difficile. Finalement, il abandonna l'idée, et prit la main gantée de Fell entre la sienne.

-Et si on retournait à la maison, finalement? Je ne me sens pas si bien, on pourrait juste se reposer, peut-être cuisiner un peu, qu'en dis-tu?

Fell le regarda un moment d'un air indéchiffrable avant de hocher la tête.

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Blue, mais… il vaut mieux rentrer chez toi.

Blue serra la main de Fell entre la sienne, et l'entraîna rapidement jusqu'à chez lui. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par semer son frère ainsi…? Il entra dans sa chambre, jeta Fell sur le lit, puis referma rapidement la porte qu'il verrouilla. Ils pourraient peut-être enfin avoir la paix…

-C'est de ça que tu avais envie, Blue? Tu es plus… agressif que d'habitude.

Blue réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire à Fell, et tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Le grand squelette était affalé parmi les coussins du lit-bateau, il venait de verrouiller la porte, oui, c'était facile d'interpréter ça ainsi… et Blue se sentait plus calme à voir Fell couché d'un air aussi sexy dans son lit.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir été déconcentré aujourd'hui, Fell… mais maintenant tu as toute mon attention.

Il s'approcha du lit, sur lequel il grimpa, montant à quatre pattes par dessus son amant. Il passa un doigt sous son mandibule en le regardant droit dans les pupilles.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner de ne pas t'avoir donné toute mon attention aujourd'hui, Fell? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait du bien?

Fell frissonnait au contact du doigt ganté de Blue sous son menton, puis sur ses clavicules et ses côtes. Son visage rougissait à vue d'oeil. Il était encore tellement timide! Et Blue caressait Fell de plus en plus, sous son chandail moulant, il enlevait ses gants d'une longue caresse sur ses bras, il bécotait ses jambes en défaisant sa ceinture… et il continuait de lui demander ce qu'il voulait, et Fell n'arrivait pas à articuler grand chose d'autre que "arrête" ou "ferme-la et continue comme ça", ce qu'il était mignon.

Blue avait fini de déshabiller Fell, lentement et sensuellement, et il s'était redressé pour enlever ses propres vêtements, quand un son venant de son garde-robe les fit sursauter tous les deux. Fell avait l'air intrigué, mais Blue se sentit aussitôt irrité.

"Il a pas osé?! Comment il s'est retrouvé là, déjà?"

Mais il ne voulait pas que Fell se rende compte de rien, et il lui sourit en se dirigeant vers le garde-robe.

-Ça doit juste être un truc qui est tombé d'un cintre, je vais vérifier, laisse-moi juste une seconde.

-Ne me fais pas trop attendre!

-Mais non…

Et Blue entrouvrit la porte de son garde-robe et vit… son frère et Red, qui tentaient sans grand succès de se cacher dans ses vêtements. Blue sentait la couleur lui monter aux maxillaires tant il était en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à m'espionner? murmura-t-il en s'assurant que Fell ne puisse l'entendre.

-... erreur de téléportation? répondit Red d'un ton peu convaincant.

Son frère le regardait d'un air suppliant, et Red suait abondamment, mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Il ne voulait pas être en colère alors que Fell l'attendait sur son lit… et puis tant pis! S'ils voulaient espionner, qu'ils espionnent! Bande de pervers!

Et il retourna vers son lit, en laissant la porte du garde robe entrouverte.

-C'est le chien agaçant, il a décidé de dormir là et il s'est fait un nid avec mes vêtements, expliqua Blue en croisant les doigts dans son dos

-Ah, je vois…

Blue acheva de se déshabiller avant de retourner sur le lit.

-Bon, on en était où déjà?

O*O*O

Fell ne savait pas ce que Blue avait mangé aujourd'hui qui l'avait rendu comme ça, mais il était encore plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Il prenait son temps pour caresser chaque os, il lui mordillait les côtes et les clavicules au point d'en laisser des marques, il lui empoignait l'âme pour lui donner de longs frissons de plaisir, il lui branlait le sacrum et le coccyx au point de lui faire arracher de longs et bruyants râles…

Étourdi de plaisir, il était sur le point de venir, mais il se disait que ce serait bien dommage que Blue ne vienne pas aussi… il avait l'air de s'amuser, mais pas d'avoir le même plaisir… Mais c'était si dur de se contrôler quand il lui donnait de telles vagues de plaisir! Fell finit malgré tout par retrouver son souffle, et il dit à voix haute:

-Je sais ce que je veux, Blue!

Le petit squelette s'arrêta aussitôt, et mit son visage face au sien, de très près. Il avait tellement le don d'être embarrassant…

-Oh, tu es capable de me le dire, Fell? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J-je veux qu'on vienne ensemble. Je veux… que tu aies aussi du plaisir.

Blue eut un air un peu surpris et hésitant, puis il le serra dans ses bras. Fell se redressa un peu pour mieux l'enlacer lui aussi.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas dans mon assiette aujourd'hui, pardon, souffla Blue. Alors, on fait ça comment?

Fell sentit à nouveau le rouge lui monter au visage. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi difficile d'entrer dans les détails?!

-... au-dessus de moi… marmonna Fell.

-Mais je suis déjà au-dessus de toi…?

-Le bassin au-dessus de moi… de mon visage…

-Oh! J'ai vu ça dans mon manuel aussi! Bonne idée, Fell!

Et il l'embrassa avant de s'exécuter et de se tourner pour mettre son bassin au-dessus du visage de Fell. Celui-ci hésitant pendant quelques instants, avant de passer doucement ses doigts, puis ses dents sur toute la longueur de l'os illiaque devant lui. Blue lâcha un râle étouffé. C'était bon signe.

Fell dévorait de plus en plus voracement le bassin offert devant lui, et tous les os sensibles qui s'y trouvaient, faisant parfois un détour sur les fémurs juste à côté. Blue était agité de tremblements, et il poussait des cris aigus. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur le torse de Fell, et par trouver son bassin lui aussi. Fell sentait le plaisir le traverser dans tout son corps, et il aimait sentir le plaisir de Blue sur lui… c'était tellement électrisant…

Il passèrent un long moment ainsi, se donnant tellement de plaisir que leurs âmes dégoulinaient à travers leurs côtes, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir soit le plus fort et qu'ils viennent en même temps. Blue se redressa, alla chercher des linges pour s'essuyer un peu plus loin (il commençait à le connaître, et revint en lui en passant un.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux essuyés, Blue s'allongea contre Fell, qui passa un bras autour de lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Il ramena un drap au-dessus de leurs os nus et posa un petit baiser sur son humérus.

-Finalement, qu'est-ce qui te tracassait aujourd'hui, Blue?

Mais le petit squelette était déjà endormi dans ses bras. Fell haussa les épaules et plongea aussi dans le sommeil.

O*O*O

Papyrus se rendit compte assez vite que suivre son frère était une erreur. D'abord, il était sûr qu'il avait été vu et qu'il était déjà en colère contre lui. Il allait se prendre tout un savon…

Et puis en fin de compte, il ne semblait pas se passer grand chose entre son frère et Fell. Ils étaient même… mignons, tous les deux, à se tenir la main et à se bécoter pour tout et pour rien, et Papyrus s'en voulait d'avoir à ce point voulu voir ce qui se passait dans sa vie privée. Et d'avoir gâché sa sortie de la semaine en voulant voir, comme un idiot. La prochaine fois il resterait dans son coin avec Red à fumer et à ne rien faire, ça vaudrait mieux que de gâcher la vie des autres…

Red avait l'air de s'amuser malgré tout. Peut-être qu'il aimait voir son frère aussi heureux, ou peut-être qu'il se réjouissait à l'avance de savoir que Papyrus se prendrait un savon de la part de son frère. Heureusement, Fell n'avait pas l'air d'avoir rien remarqué…

-Ils ont l'air de retourner chez toi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Je suppose qu'on peut les laisser tranquille, répondit Papyrus en s'étirant.

-Mais non, c'est là que ça devient intéressant… tu n'avais pas envie de voir ce que mon "tueur" de frère fait à ton "innocent" petit frère?

Et aussitôt, Red lui saisit la main et les téléporta dans un endroit sombre.

-Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Red?! Où est-ce qu'on est?

-Chuuuut! Ils arrivent…

Papyrus fit de son mieux pour se calmer, et il vit, à mesure que sa vision s'ajustait à l'obscurité, qu'ils étaient dans le garde-robe de son frère! Et justement, son frère venait d'entrer dans la chambre…

-Téléporte-nous hors d'ici tout de suite! chuchota Papyrus, mais Red se contentait de rigoler doucement.

On voyait un peu ce qui se passait dans la chambre, la porte du garde-robe n'était pas fermée, Papyrus ne voulait pas regarder… mais la curiosité prit le dessus.

Et il vit son frère en train de déshabiller et de caresser un Fell qui gémissait de plaisir sous lui. Bordel, c'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait…

-Le p'tit Blue sait ce qu'il veut, on dirait, hm? chuchota Red qui regardait lui aussi.

Papyrus se sentit rougir, mais il ne répondit pas. Il était fasciné malgré lui en voyant son frère contrôler aussi bien un squelette beaucoup plus grand que lui, et donner du plaisir à quelqu'un ainsi… où est-ce qu'il avait appris tout ça, bordel?

Et Red commençait à suer et à haleter, et ils étaient très tassés dans ce petit garde-robe au milieu des vêtements de son frère, et Red commençait à frotter son bassin contre le sien…

-C'est pas le moment, Red!

Papyrus fit un mouvement pour tenter de se décoller de lui, mais il s'accrocha contre les vêtements qu'il fit tomber de leurs cintres. Le bruit n'avait pas été très fort, mais suffisamment pour attirer l'attention des deux amants sur le lit. Déjà Blue s'était relevé et se rapprochait d'eux…

"Ça y est je suis mort, ils vont nous tuer et on l'aura mérité merde merde merde…"

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là à m'espionner? siffla son frère entre ses dents serrées.

-... erreur de téléportation? répondit Red avant que Papyrus ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Blue avait l'air en colère… mais moins qu'à bien d'autres occasions. Il avait plutôt l'air découragé, et il les laissa là, en disant à Fell que c'était le chien qui avait fait du bruit. Et en laissant la porte entrouverte. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA VOULAIT DIRE?

O*O*O

Red sentait la panique de Papyrus collé contre lui, même s'il ne le voyait pas: les tremblements de ses os, la tension de ses gestes, la chaleur de son (absence de) corps.

Et ça l'excitait tellement.

Blue les avait laissés là, il avait même laissé la porte comme elle était. Red voyait ça comme une invitation à rester là et à admirer le spectacle, et il n'allait certainement pas se priver.

Il ne pensait pas un jour voir son frère aussi soumis à qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, un geste de Blue et il était un tas gémissant sous lui. Red se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas si innocent en Blue, que c'était lui le plus intéressé au sexe des deux - son frère lui avait déjà fait part de son absence d'intérêt pour la chose en général - mais de là à… woah.

Ils étaient maintenant nus, et c'était presque troublant de voir à quel point Blue était capable de dominer son frère, et à quel point son frère avait l'air d'une salope sous lui. Red était sûr qu'il faisait exprès pour en faire le plus possible, pour donner le meilleur spectacle, pour faire crier Fell le plus possible pour être sûr qu'ils l'entendent. Et il aimait vraiment entendre et voir ça. Finalement, c'était qui le plus pervers entre eux…?

Papyrus était figé depuis un bon moment, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais lui aussi regardait, et il suait… ou il pleurait? C'était dur à dire dans l'obscurité.

Mais l'opportunité était trop belle. Red se frotta à nouveau contre le bassin de Papyrus, plus fort cette fois-ci. Le grand squelette ravala un cri de plaisir et posa ses deux mains devant ses mâchoires. Le sourire de Red s'élargit. Papyrus était tout aussi excité que lui. Malgré lui, probablement.

Red continua à se frotter contre lui pendant un petit moment, puis il se releva un peu et descendit ses shorts, et fit signe à Papyrus de faire de même. Celui-ci fit signe que non, mais Red insista et il finit par obéir.

-Je sais ce que je veux, Blue!

-Oh, tu es capable de me le dire, Fell? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-J-je veux qu'on vienne ensemble. Je veux… que tu aies aussi du plaisir.

Papyrus sembla se détendre un peu en entendant Fell et son frère échanger ces mots. Mais il se raidit aussitôt quand Red se rassit sur lui et se remit à frotter leurs bassins directement ensemble, cette fois les os directement sur les os.

La sensation, combinée avec l'excitation de la situation, était encore meilleure que ce que Red imaginait. Les deux squelettes avaient de la peine à retenir leurs gémissements, mais heureusement Fell et Blue étaient assez bruyants eux-mêmes, et les petits cris dans le placard passaient inaperçu. Papyrus avait fini par prendre le rythme et par se frotter aussi, serrant les épaules de Red contre lui. Et de l'autre côté de la porte, il y avait un magnifique 69 sur le lit… si seulement ils avaient eu de l'espace, Red aurait aimé en faire autant, mais c'était déjà tellement intense comme plaisir!

En entendant les orgasmes de l'autre côté de la porte, il se sentit aussi sur le point de venir, et il décida de les téléporter dans les chambre de Papyrus à côté. Ils retombèrent sur le lit, et Papyrus n'avait pas trop l'air en état de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais encore deux-trois coups de bassin et ils purent venir et se relâcher autant qu'ils le voulaient.

Blue les aurait tués si tout ce sperme magique avait été sur ses vêtements…

-J'vais te tuer, Red… marmonna Papyrus après que les derniers instants d'extase furent passés.

-Pff, tu as eu du plaisir autant que moi.

-Je pourrai plus jamais regarder mon petit frère en face…

-Mais oui, mais oui. Et puis tu sais maintenant tout de sa relation avec le boss, tu sais qu'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter, alors…

Papyrus enfonça son visage dans son oreiller et se roula en boule.

-Joue pas le traumatisé, ricana Red. Ton frère est un adulte comme toi et moi, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat…

Mais Papyrus restait la tête dans l'oreiller, comme s'il ne voulait jamais en sortir. Red soupira, et se colla contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a excité le plus, susurra Red à côté de son crâne, de voir que ton frère n'était pas si innocent, ou bien de voir mon frère se laisser dominer comme ça?

Papyrus finit par émerger de son oreiller, mais il avait toujours l'air boudeur. Il flanqua un coup d'oreiller sur Red, puis il s'assit sur le lit et fouilla dans ses poches pour s'allumer une cigarette. Red rigola, puis il s'assit en s'appuyant contre lui.

Ils auraient tous les deux les rêves érotiques les plus douteux, prochainement. Faudrait s'y faire!


End file.
